Arli: The Fighter
by Hollywoodlover95
Summary: Arlina, a young Trojan princess with golden eyes, who goes behind her fathers' backs and fights in the Trojan war. Achilles' fights in the War to be forever glorified but he may find true love as well. AchillesXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Arli's POV **

Peaceful. That's how I felt like when I woke up; just peaceful.

My room in the palace faced the ever-so-blue ocean and as I lay in my bed, the sun's rays touched my face, guiding me awake. My peacefulness was replaced by excitement, once I realised after those half-awake moments, that this was the day Hector and Paris were coming home from Sparta; retuning to Troy and me. This realisation made me grin and jump off my bed; I had to get ready in case they arrived early.

My name is Arlina, but I liked to be called Arli and I am Paris of Troy's 'bastard' daughter. Let me explain: Paris and my mother were twelve years of age when I was born. My mother died in labour and Paris was left heartbroken, neither parent could care for me…that's were Hector came in. Hector saw, that after my birth, his brother was starting to breakdown and one day said to him "Brother, I know you loved the woman who has bore you this lovely infant, but you must move on and be happy again. Paris, I believe that you want your child to grow up proper; the only way she can do that is if I take care of her for you. I will raise her to be a brave and wise woman, if you let me." Paris agreed. Even though Hector was only three years older than Paris he was willing to take the responsibility of a person years older than himself.

Now here I am today: at seventeen I am a young, brave and wise woman. Hector raised me as he promised and I am a princess of Troy. I choose to believe that Paris is my father by blood and that Hector is my real father, even if not my real parent. I even look like Hector; I have dark tan skin, a slight muscular build, I am fast and I am tall- around 5'9", but then I also look like Paris with my soft skin, brown hair (but my hair is light brown and very straight) and I also have his 'beauty'. The only thing that makes me unique is my eyes: they are gold, not a really dark yellow, but gold. My eyes are the reason why Priam looked past my legitimacy and let me into the palace to become a Trojan princess because he thought I was a gift from Apollo, The Sun God, who is represented by the colour gold.

Hector has taught me so many things in my life, like history, philosophy, how to earn your keep and how to make things out of wood, metal and stone. My favourite thing Hector taught me was how to fight. I know it is very un-lady like, but I wanted to learn it and he took me under his wing. He taught me how to fight with a sword, spear and with no weapon at all. Everything Hector knew about war and fighting was passed down to me; I am more than equal to Hector on the battlefield. Paris taught me some things as well, but he said that they were 'much more practical for a lady'. He taught me etiquette; how to address people, how to dress and how to behave in front of different people. The best thing Paris taught me, though, was archery. Paris didn't want me to learn it, but I persisted and now, after Paris, I am the best archer in Troy.

The first thing I needed to do was have a bath, so I called my servant into my room to help me. I don't like to have servants to help me, they have a hard job already, but having a bath was a two person task. I called my hand maiden Rosella into my room and she helped me draw a bath. Once I got into the bath, I dipped my head under the water and when I came up I felt Rosella putting oils into my hair and onto my body. After my bath Rosella helped me with brushing, drying and putting my hair into a bun on top of my head. I felt bad keeping Rosella with me so I sent her away. "Rosella, I thank you for helping me this morning, but now I do not require your help any further, so you may leave now." I said with a bright smile. Rosella smiled and nodded back and left my room.

All I needed now was a dress to wear, but it was hard choosing.What in Hades name was I going to wear? I had to be wearing something nice to honour my fathers. From my wardrobe I chose a dress that went over my breasts and tied up around my neck and it left my back bare. The thing I liked most about this dress was the colours: cream and gold around the edges. I stood in front of the large mirror in my room and was pleased with what I saw. As I gazed in the mirror I heard excited yelling from outside my room; Hector and Paris had returned.

I saw Priam waiting with Andromache at the top of Troy's stairs. Andromache was my best friend and my mother figure. She also accepted the fact that Paris and Hector were both my fathers and that she had to share Hector with me. Andromache had Astyanax in her arms and she must have seen me because she waved me over to stand next to her and I obliged and started running towards her.

"Arli, isn't this a wonderful day? I can't wait to see Hector. Are you excited to see your fathers again?" Andromache whispered to me while bouncing Astyanax in her arms.

I looked at the parade; the falling rose petals and people cheering their princes… at this I smiled wider. "Yes, this is a wonderful day, and I am more than excited to see my fathers again."

"That's great, Arli…Oh, look here they come! Wait, who is that with Paris?" Andromache shouted as she saw Hector riding his horse to the palace stairs. Andromache took Astyanax's arm and waved it for him at Hector. Paris followed in a carriage behind him, but he was not alone in the carriage…he was with a blond woman.

I continued to stare at the blond woman and my smile faded; I had a bad feeling about this woman. "I don't know, but something is not right…" I started as the procession came closer, then I saw the woman's face; it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen and it belonged to Helen of Sparta. My breath caught in my throat and I choke out. "Oh, no…Paris what have you done?" I knew what was going to happen now: war.

Hector was the first to meet Priam at the top of the stairs. They exchanged few words, which I couldn't hear, for my own heartbeat made sure that it could be heard all the way to my ears. After Priam kissed Hector's forehead, Hector came over to me and Andromache.

"Andromache and Astyanax, all the while when I was in Sparta, all I could think about was coming home to you..." Hector said as he pulled Andromache and Astyanax into his embrace and kissed their foreheads. He pulled away from Andromache and opened his arms to me, which I gladly accepted. "And you, Arlina, my golden eyed daughter."

"Father, I missed you so much," I whispered into his chest, which was rather uncomfortable because of his breastplate, and then I pulled away from him. I turned and looked at Priam, who was welcoming Paris and Helen to Troy with open arms. "But sadness fills my heart knowing you brought back what could be the start of a war." I said and waved my arm at Helen.

Hector placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye; this was his 'serious' pose. "Arli, we must not talk of war now. Later tonight we will have a council; I want you to be there. Please, just be nice to Paris and Helen, at least for now? Please, do this for me? "

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I will, only for you, though."

"I'll come get you tonight, a little after dinner, so wait in your room for me. I have to go now…Andromache and I have a little 'catching up' to do."

I gave a little giggle and so did Andromache. She smiled and handed Astyanax to her maid then left with Hector to their room. Now I had to face Paris and Helen, goodness… it was going to be tough.

I saw Paris letting go of Helen and leaving her a few steps away from me. He walked into my open arms; even if he did bring war to Troy he was still my father and friend and I missed him just as much as I did Hector. "Arli, I have missed you so much!" Paris said into my ear and put his arms around my shoulders. He stepped out of my embrace and looked over at Helen, then motioned her over to us. "Arli, this is Helen and Helen this is Arlina," He paused and looked at me with a hopeful look in his eye. "Hopefully with your permission, Helen may call you 'Arli'?" Arli was my nickname that only my fathers and friends could call me, I knew what Paris was asking.

I wanted to be Helen's friend and not just for Hector, but I wanted another female to talk to and bond with. I smiled and said: "Only my fathers and friends are allowed to call me Arli," I paused and Helen's face fell. "Hopefully, you will be one of my friends?" Instantly after I said that, Helen's face brightened and I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes, I will be your friend, Arli and I don't care if you don't want to be or not, but you are definitely my friend." She said with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around my back.

I had tears in my eyes knowing that the fate of Troy had been jeopardized because of this woman, but I brushed that thought out from my mind and enjoyed the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Achilles' POV **

"I will not fight for Agamemnon's army! But, more than that, you want me to fight for an unworthy cause?!"

"Achilles, you won't be fighting for Agamemnon, but for The Greeks! They need you, you can save lives! And, the cause doesn't matter; if you go your name will be remembered forever. Forever, Achilles, FOREVER."

Odysseus had me for a second when he said 'your name will be remembered forever', but I still couldn't take his offer for joining the Greeks. I had to consult with my mother first.

"Leave me, Odysseus, I will think about your offer. Now go, you're interrupting our training session!" I said and smiled at my cousin Patroclus.

"Very well, but remember, friend: Forever! And also we leave a few hours after lunch today, so give me an answer fast!" Odysseus said and he got on his horse and rode away from the ruins.

"Cousin, you will fight with the Greeks, right?" Patroclus said as he got his wooden sword.

"I might, I have to ask Thetis first, though…you ready for another round?" I asked him with a slight smirk.

After a little more 'fighting' with Patroclus, I went down to the ocean to see my mother. I wanted to know what she thought I should do.

I found her in the shallows collecting sea shells and before I could say anything to her, she spoke. "I knew they would come for you. I'm making you another sea-shell necklace; like I used to do when you were little...You want to know whether you should fight in Troy…"

I bent down and took a shell from the water. Her sixth sense was not surprising to me…But I still had to know what she thought I should do. "Mother, what would you have me do?" I finally asked and I dropped the seashell back into the ocean.

"Dear, son…I will not say what I want you to do-that is your choice to make, but I will tell you what will happen if you choose not to go. If you don't fight with the Greeks, and stay in Larisa, you will find love, but not true love and you will have children and then they will have children. Your children will love you and they will remember your name, but when their children die, your name will be forgotten." She paused and took a deep breath. "If you leave and fight in Troy, your name will be remembered and honoured for eternity. You will also find love, but this time it will be true love. Your true love will be found in a golden sign.Please remember the golden sign, it is very important. But in Troy, you could also die if you don't follow the path you're meant to, but I don't know what exact path that is. Whatever your choice, I will always be proud of you." My mother started to cry and I embraced her.

I knew what I was going to do…I was going to Troy. If I was going to die in Troy, I'll be dying with honour. I really did not care about the true love…or did I?

Later that afternoon I left for Troy. I brought along Patroclus, not because I wanted him to come, but because he wouldn't stop pestering me about it. We left when the sun was setting, and now, as the beach of Troy became visible dot on the horizon it was a crisp and sunny morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arli's POV **

The rest of the day passed fast and all I did was talk to Helen and Paris. I wanted to know how they got away from Sparta, how Hector reacted and if they really did love each other, which they obviously did. After a few questions Paris gave me a present from Sparta: It was a dress, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. The colours were amazing; they were very dark blue, dark green and gold threads throughout the whole fabric. I thanked Paris, but he said Helen chose it for me. "I just picked it out; Paris wanted to get it for you. But now, I realise what a great job I did! It will look so great with your eyes…" She trailed off wanting to say something more but didn't.

"What is it?" I asked, curious to find out if she stopped because of me.

Helen glanced at Paris and started stammering. "I--well--I just wanted to ask you about your eyes. How-- were you born with them? I mean to say that you don't come across gold eyes everyday. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Helen finally finished.

I blushed and answered her fair question. "Well, thank you. Yes, I was born with these eyes. Priam thinks that I'm a gift from Apollo, which I must say I doubt. I believe that my eyes are a mistake; I mean that sometimes people feel uncomfortable if they see my eyes, it happens quite often, actually." I began looking at the floor and I could hear Helen gasp.

"No, people pretend to feel uncomfortable when they see your eyes; what they really feel is jealousy. Not meaning to sound self centred, but when I was young people used to look at me funny, one day I realised that they were jealous. I want you to be proud of your wonderfully, beautiful eyes."

I didn't believe what Helen said, I just couldn't it seemed ridiculous, but I thanked Helen anyway.

The rest of the day was just me talking to Paris and Helen, and then when Hector and Andromache came back from whatever it was they were doing, I talked to them as well. After dinner, I went to my room and I sat waiting for Hector to take me to the council in my chair.

It was around Midnight when I heard a knock on my door; it was Hector. "Hurry, Arli, the council is convening now!" Hector said in a hurried voice, that was almost a whisper. I got up from the chair and put on my black hooded robe then silently followed Hector out into the garden. I took Hector's hand when we neared the council room and before we entered it he squeezed it gently. When we entered, the whole room was in disarray; old councilmen were shouting at each other.

"…Priam, you know what this means! We can--"

"This may not be what we think it is, it could--"

"It is war and everyone in this room kn--"

"But, if it isn't, what will w--"

Hector let go of my hand. He had enough of the bickering and his loud voice boomed in the room. "IT IS WAR! Troy's fate was sealed when Paris brought Helen here; to our homeland! By now, Menelaus has asked Agamemnon's help in defeating us and the Greeks should be on their way to Troy right now! War is coming, be certain of that."

Everyone in the room went silent for one moment, and then Priam spoke. "I believe my eldest son and leader of Troy's army is right: war is happening now. Even as we speak, we are at war right at this very moment." Priam paused and looked at me. "Is that you, Arlina?"

I realised that I still had my hood on, which covered my face, and I pulled it back. "Yes, grandfather, it is me; Arlina. I wanted to know if war was going to break out, and now my fears are confirmed."

Priam looked heartbroken once I said that. "Dear, child, don't be fearful; Troy's walls have never been stronger and whatever force the Greeks throw at us, we shall be ready." All the councilmen cheered at Priam's speech, but Hector and I did not; we knew that the Greeks could annihilate us. "Alright, everyone, go to bed, we will discuss this more in the morning." Priam ordered and everyone left the council room, everyone except Priam, Hector and Myself.

Priam started walking over to us from the far side of the council room. "Father, we need to place all soldiers on alert--" Hector said, but Priam stopped him.

"Yes, I will tomorrow I shall inform every person in Troy about this war and tomorrow I shall put every soldier on alert."

"But, father, tomorrow may be too late."

"Tomorrow is final, now go to bed!" Priam shouted, which was rare.

"Come along, Arli." Hector said taking my hand again and leading me out the council room. Once we were out of earshot, Hector whispered to me. "Don't worry, Arli. I will station men out to the beach tonight. If anything happens tonight or tomorrow, we will at least have a few hundred soldiers on the beach."

Once Hector and I were out of the council room, and were walking across the garden, I got up the courage to ask my second father a question. "Father?" I asked

"Yes, Arli, what is it?" he asked in a tired voice.

I took in a deep breath; here goes nothing. "I need to ask you a question, but do not say one word till I have finished, please? I want to fight in the war. I know that right now you are protesting in your head, but just listen to what I have to say. I am your equal in fighting; you have taught me everything I know about fighting and war. I can fight just like any man, but all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. I will do anything just to fight, please? I can fight side-by-side with you and you will not have to look out for me because I can look out for myself, just please let me fight?"

Hector looked broken, I could tell by his face. "Arlina, my dearest daughter, I cannot let you fight in this war. If anything happened to you when you were fighting, I will never forgive myself for letting you fight and I will never forgive you for making me. You are the most precious thing in my life, along with Andromache and Astyanax. Please, do not ask me again because every time you ask, the answer will always be 'no'"

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Why did he not let me fight? I am better than any man in Troy and I could help save Troy! I AM BETTER THAN ANY MAN IN TROY AND SOMEDAY I WILL BE BETTER THAN MY FATHER! "I cannot believe you! I could kill more Greeks than any man in Troy ever could! I am an asset to the Trojan Army!" I shouted at my father.

Hector let go of my hand and looked at me with wild eyes. "I cannot let you put yourself in danger! What if you die and I live? I could not live with myself. I would much prefer that I die than you any day. Have you actually had any thought about what it would it mean if you died?"

"Yes, it would mean that I die fighting for Troy!" I said and I ran to my room with tears in my eyes. Who cares if I died, I sure wouldn't. I wanted to die doing what I loved; fighting.

When I got to my room I just fell onto my bed and cried into my pillows. I cried not only because Hector wouldn't let me fight in the war, but because of all things that went wrong in my life. I cried because I would never know my mother, I cried because I was cursed with eerie eyes, I cried because I had to get married soon--which I didn't want-- and I cried because everything in life that I loved could be gone if the Greeks won this war. I cried for what seemed life eternity, but when I lifted my face out of the pillows it was still early morning before the sun came up. I did not know what to do and since I could not sleep, I called Rosella in to help me with a bath. She came in and made me a nice warm bath.

I stripped off my clothes and placed myself in the bath. It was so relaxing and I closed my eyes, but closing my eyes gave me no peace. I took a deep breath and I dunked myself underwater. There was no sound underwater, which made it easier to think. I managed to control my thoughts and all of a sudden I had an epiphany; I would fight in the war. I swiftly sat up in the bath and gasped for breath. "Leave, now!" I told Rosella, who looked a bit shocked, but did as I said. Once Rosella had left my room, I got out of the bath and hurriedly wrapped a towel around my body. I ran to my wardrobe, almost slipping in my hurry, and opened the doors. I kneeled down on the floor and ripped open the bottom compartment. It was still there, yes! A year or so ago, I made a special armour for myself. I had a breastplate, pleated metal skirt, shin guards, and I also put on some arm guards. I made it so that it was lightweight, withstood many blows and I also made it so that a person could not tell I had breasts, which would be a good feature for my masterplan. I took the armour out of the wardrobe and laid it on my bed. I knew what to do; I would go to war, but I would look like a man and I wouldn't tell anyone-especially Hector. I got everything ready for battle: My sandals, helmet, armour and weapons. As I was doing this the sun rose and it became a sunny day. I was a little startled when Rosella knocked on my door. "Breakfast is here, Princess Arlina. May I come in?"

I answered her a little too quickly and my voice sounded panicked. "No, don't come in! I mean, I would rather you leave my breakfast outside my door, Rosella, thank you."

Rosella paused and I could hear her put my plate on the floor. "Very well, Princess Arlina."

I waited till I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and then opened my door and retrieved my breakfast from the floor. I sat on my chair with my plate of food in my lap and silently ate the grapes, meat and bread that was on it.

Out of the blue, I heard the warning bells go off…this was it; they were here. I first put on my extremely long tunic with no sleeves, which I put a loin cloth underneath, so that no one could see my non-male part. Then I put on my armour and sandals on in not even a minute. I gathered up my spear in one hand and put my sword in my skirt holster. I placed the dress Paris and Helen got me underneath my breastplate, in case I had to change back into looking like a girl again. I also put my hair up with a leather band and then placed my helmet over the top.

I was about to open the door to leave, but then I remembered that it would be suspicious if anyone saw a soldier wandering around the royal sleeping quarters. I had to think fast, and that I did. I ran to my window and found my escape. I jumped from my balcony's rail onto the stone column that was outside my room and slid down to the ground.

Next thing I knew I was running to the stables to get a horse. I found a large, brown horse about twice my size. It already had its saddle and reigns on, so I immediately jumped up on the beast and galloped down to the outside of the walls. When I got outside the walls I joined the ranks of the soldiers and I wanted to hear what Hector was saying but I could not because I was too far away and also because the adrenalin coursing through my veins. I hoped the Greeks hadn't already done too much damage on the beach.

After Hector stopped talking he charged to the beach and we followed, unsure of the dangers ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Achilles' POV **

As the beach of Troy drew nearer and nearer, I wondered about mother's prophecy. _'A golden sign'_ what could that possibly mean? I was thinking about it, but then I realised I should get ready for battle. "Take up your positions!"

Eudorus, my second in command of the Myrmidons, looked a little worried, which he shouldn't have been. "My Lord, should we wait for the others?"

How many times did I have to tell him? "They brought us here for war." I said, annoyed.

He still seemed worried. "Yes, but Agamemnon's orders…"

I sighed. "You fight for me, Eudorus, or Agamemnon?"

"For you, My Lord."

I looked straight at him. "Then fight for me. And let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him."

I saw Patroclus taking a spear and I called him over. "Patroclus! Put down your spear."

Patroclus' eyes looked confused and a little angry. "But I'm fighting the Trojans, Cousin."

"Not today." I said looking, him in the eyes.

"I'm ready. You taught me how to fight!" His voice started breaking; a sign of weakness, I couldn't have weakness.

I let him down in a way that was hopefully good. "And you're a good student, but you're not a Myrmidon yet. Look at these men." I said and turned Patroclus to look at the Myrmidons on the ship. "They are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bled for me. Guard the ship."

He was definitely angry now. "But this is a war!"

He pushed me too far. "Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship."

Patroclus stormed off to the back of the ship and dropped his spear; he took the news better than I expected. As my ship was in 200 yards of the shore I gave the Myrmidons a motivational speech. 'I would rather fight with you than any army of thousands…we are lions…immortality…' Yes, I made them Proud to be Myrmidons.

I placed my helmet on my head and placed my spear in my hand and waited for the boat to ram into the shore of Troy.

I jumped off the front of the ship when it finally landed on the beach. Arrows were falling all around me and two of my Myrmidons were already dead after the first wave of them. I kneeled down in the sand and the Myrmidons crowded around me, forming one big shield. We slowly moved together to where the Trojans were defending and when we were close enough I ordered the men to break off. I began tearing through man after man; slaughtering at least fifty men in only a few minutes. More Greeks began to arrive on the shore and help kill the Trojans.

It only took twenty minutes to kill all the Trojans on the beach. The Myrmidons and I reached the Temple of Apollo. "Take whatever treasure you can find." This seemed to make the men happy and they scrambled up the steps and into the Temple.

Only Eudorus stayed behind with me outside the temple. "Apollo sees everything; perhaps it is not wise to offend him."

I was so tired of this nonsense, so I turned back to face the Temple and then with one strong swing I cut off the statue of Apollo's head. If only Eudorus had seen himself when I did that! His reaction was priceless.

I turned my head to see more Trojans arriving, but they wouldn't be enough for the Greeks on the beach now. "Go warn the men..." I started, but then I wanted to give them a warning. "Wait." I said and motioned for Eudorus to give me his spear. Once I had the spear in my hand, I took aim and threw it with all my might. The spear knocked some unlucky soldier clean through the chest. Eudorus went into the Temple to warn the men. The leader of the army, I assumed, stopped his horse and stared at me in disbelief. He motioned his company forward, after me. 

I went into the Temple and I climbed behind a statue and waited for the soldiers to come in. The soldiers came in and the Myrmidons annihilated almost all of them except for two, who had slipped away from the crowd, coming after me.

I went into the Temple and I climbed behind a statue and waited for the two soldiers to follow me in. After around thirty seconds of waiting I heard footsteps and voices. "No, their going to kill us all. Go back home, soldier!" A strong, male voice whispered loudly. I guessed right, he was the leader of the army…he was Prince Hector, but who was the other man? Hector and the other soldier came into view and I could see that the Unknown Soldier was a little short, at the most around 5'10", compared to Hector, who looked around 6'1". I was a little intrigued when the Unknown Soldier didn't speak, but just shook his head in reply to Hector's question. "Go back now, Soldier!" Hector shouted at the Unknown Soldier.

"It's a little late for going back now. You both are a little foolish coming after me like this." I couldn't help but say and the two Trojans looked up at me.

Hector rushed forward at me and the other soldier followed closely behind, but both brandishing their swords at the same time. "Fight me!" Hector screamed at me.

I jumped down off the statue and began walking out to the side entrance of the Temple. "I think it's a little too early to be killing Princes of Troy." I saw Hector and his soldier following me outside…how predictable.

Once I was a fair way out of the entrance I turned round to face Hector and his mute soldier. As soon as the Prince and the soldier were close enough to me, I motioned the Myrmidons to surround them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arli's POV **

I had to follow father to the Temple, in case he ran into trouble. I couldn't talk to him or answer him when he asked me questions, but if he found out that I had disobeyed him, he would be so furious.

We followed that cocky Greek soldier into Apollo's Temple and out the side of it, but we didn't expect others and now we were surrounded. I drew my sword and stood in a fighting stance, but Hector did not. Why didn't Hector draw his sword? We could take these men, just the two of us!

The cocky blond soldier began speaking again. "Go home prince, make love to your wife and we shall have our war tomorrow. But only you may go, that aggressive soldier is staying here." Chills were sent down to my spine.

Hector looked confused and questioned what the blond warrior had said. "What do you want with this soldier? He hasn't even killed one Greek yet! Let him come back to Troy with me."

"I do not bargain, Prince. Now say your goodbyes and leave." The blond soldier said and waved his hand at me. I knew this man now: Achilles, the Immortal Warrior.

Hector turned to look at me and then an absolute look of horror washed over his face; he had seen my eyes-he knew it was me! "No, what have you done?" He whispered at me, barely audible. I hung my head and started shaking under his glare. I could hear Hector's voice pleading with Achilles. "Please, take me instead. I would rather be the one stuck here than this soldier."

Achilles cocked his head to the side and spoke with genuine interest in his voice. "Now, why would a Prince of such high value to his kingdom, want to sacrifice himself, for a lowly soldier? It would only be because the soldier is worth more than the Prince. I have made up my mind, Prince… now leave before Agamemnon's servants find you."

Hector was about to protest again, but I gently took his hand and looked him in the eyes and mouthed the word "Go" to him. He shook his head, but I started pushing him to the stairs of the Temple.

Before he went down the stairs, he turned back to me. "I will come back for you." I only nodded in response.

Achilles walked over to me and grabbed my arm roughly. "Let's go_._"

I hated being touched by this cocky blond, so I pulled his arm off mine. He tried to pull me back again, but I pushed my hand at him until it connected with his breastplate and sent him reeling back. All the other men came in closer around me and pointed their swords. I grabbed my sword, ready to fight anyone who dared come any closer to me. One man tried to slice my arm, but I blocked his attack and brought my sword around to cut his cheek. The man went to grasp his cheek and I took the sword from his hand; now I could do more damage to these men. A second man tried to slash my face, but I leaned back and the sword missed me. I brought myself back up and swung my swords around at him and saw that I made a deep cut into his arm. The third man that tried to kill or wound me was about to slice my neck, but he got my wrath; I tilted my head to the side just before the blade was about to hit and then I ducked low to cause a nice long cut in his abdomen.

I was stopped by a sword that was digging into my neck. I looked up to who sword it was and it was Achilles'. "I would drop your swords if I were you." I did what he asked, I only wished I'd hurt more men before he stopped me. Once I did that he put his sword back into his skirt holster and grabbed me roughly by my arms. "Eudorus," I heard him call and a man that I hadn't wounded gave him some rope. "That was some stunt you pulled. Do you know who I am? Do you know that these are the fiercest warriors in all of Greece?" He said as he tied my hands up behind my back. I didn't answer him, because I couldn't disguise my voice to be like a man's, but if I did I would have said: "If these are the fiercest warriors in all of Greece, then Troy will defeat you for sure."

Me not answering him mad things a lot worse. "Answer me!" He yelled and turned me around so he could look me in the eyes, but when he saw my eyes he looked at me in shock and his voice became but a hoarse whisper. "Take your helmet off." He told me coolly. This was not happening...He knew. I shook my head rapidly, but it didn't matter he took my helmet off for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Achilles' POV **

The soldier I had taken from Prince Hector was fighting back against the Myrmidons and winning; now this was a sight. The soldier moved fast and every move he made was planned and carefully made. The soldier's fighting was almost… graceful. This soldier was an excellent fighter, a little better than my own Myrmidons, actually.

But enough fun, the soldier was going to slaughter my Myrmidons if I didn't intervene. I saw my opportunity and caught him. I dug my sword into his throat, just enough to show him who was in charge. I pulled his armoured arm roughly and got Eudorus to bring me some rope and then I tied the soldier's arms behind his back. "That was some stunt you pulled. Do you know who I am? Do you know that these are the fiercest warriors in all of Greece?" The soldier didn't answer me and that was the last straw.

I turned the soldier around to face me, but then I saw them. I looked the soldier in the eyes and what I saw looking back shocked me: golden eyes. I couldn't have been, could it? "Take your helmet off." I commanded, but the soldier shook his head. I had to find out who was in the helmet, so I carefully lifted the helmet off the soldier's head.

I gasped and so did the Myrmidons when they saw a young woman instead of a man, but I was only looking at her eyes, her golden eyes. Wait, were her eyes were the sign?

The girl looked panicked. "So, he's a she." I whispered to myself, but then I came to my senses; we had to get to camp. "I don't want you attracting attention when you walk into our camp." I looked at Eudorus. "Eudorus, pass me your cloak." Without a word Eudorus passed me his cloak, still looking at the girl with surprise. I spoke to the girl and I started dressing her up in the cloak. "When we go back to our camp, you have to keep quiet, keep your head down at all times and do not try to escape. I'm telling you these things because you will be the only woman on the whole beach and if any man sees you are a woman…well I hope you get what I'm trying to tell you."

I looked back at the Myrmidons and stared them down. "All of you are sworn to secrecy about this girl. If any of you say anything to anyone or even touches this girl, I shall personally cut off your head." I turned back to the girl and pulled the hood of the cloak over her head. "Walk behind me, but not too close, can you do that?" I saw her eyes flash with annoyance and she nodded. "Myrmidons back to camp!" I shouted and walked back through the Temple and then down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see that the girl was walking behind me like I told her to and the Myrmidons flanked out around her, but nothing that would look suspicious.

As we walked along the beach, many soldiers congratulated me and the Myrmidons on an excellent victory. We finally made it back to camp and I was glad that my hut had been set-up--at least 100 yards away from all the other huts. I grabbed the girl and pushed her into my hut.

"Sit down, girl." I said waving to a pile of furs. I saw looking a bit hesitant, but then she sat down facing away from me. I took off my armour and got a wet cloth and began wiping myself down. I took off my kilt, so now I was completely naked. I turned to look at the young Trojan girl and checked to see if she could resist looking at me, which she did and that was a bruise to my ego. "Why do you not turn to look at me? Most girls would do so, but you are different." I said and tied a fresh kilt around my hips. "There; I'm covered now." I said and I crouched down next to her and I pulled the hood of her cloak back. I was once again astounded by her golden eyes, but why was she not talking? "Are you mute or do you just refuse talk to me?" I finally said.

She turned her head away from me and cringed. "I am mute."

Finally she spoke! She would have had a nice voice if she didn't put so much anger into it. "What is your name, girl?"

"I will not tell you my name." She said in a whisper, still looking away from me.

"Fine, I will not tell you mine either." I said, sounding childish.

"I already know who you are; you're Achilles, son of Peleus and Thetis and you are rumoured to be immortal. Many people believe that you are the best warrior in the entire world."

"Well, well, you do know who I am. But it's not fair that you know who I am, and yet, I don't know who you are." I replied, impressed with what she knew about me.

"Life is not fair, so get used to its disappointments." She said turning her head away from me.

How dare she insult me! I grabbed her chin and made her face me. Her eyes looked wild.

"You know what? I could have killed you by now, but I did not, do you know why?" I paused and pulled her face closer to mine. "I didn't kill you because I felt sorry for you. All I want is for you to answer some of my questions." I let go of her face and I could see her being infuriated.

She took in a deep breath and spoke. "You are an enemy of Troy; I will not comply with any of your wishes. You shouldn't feel sorry for me, soldier."

"Don't think you have to live up to any rules of Troy's army." I told her, sitting across from her.

"That was not a rule of Troy's army; it was my own rule." She said, giving me more cheek.

I sighed. "Listen to me, I am not going to hurt you, but right now you are tempting me to do so. Just at least give me your name?"

"I don't trust you, but fine, my name is Arlina."

"Such a pretty name. Why are you dressed as a soldier, Arlina?" I spoke gently.

She looked up at me. "My father wouldn't let fight in the war, so I took matters into my own hands, which at this moment are being burned by rope. Will you untie me…Please? There's too many men out there to fight anyway." She said and I noticed she he rolled her eyes on 'please'.

I nodded and said: "At least you are intelligent enough to know when not to fight." Then I began untying the rope from her wrists. After I undid the last knot I saw what damage they had done to her skin. The skin that had been affected by the rope was rubbed raw and parts were bleeding.

She held brought her hands up to her face for inspection. "Ow, that did a lot of damage. Do you have anymore questions?"

I got up and retrieved my wet wash-cloth and basin and sat back next to Arlina. "Give me your hands, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear to you. If I do, you must never talk to me again. " I said, motioning to her hands. She timidly placed her delicate hands in my own. I turned her hand over and gently stroked her palm. Her skin was so soft and warm; behind that gruff personality was a girl. "This is going to sting for a little bit," I said and tenderly dabbed the washcloth on her burning skin. "And yes, I have some more questions I'd like to ask you. Why did your father not let you fight? You are an excellent swordswoman, I must say."

She winced in pain before she spoke. "My father said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I died."

I let out a small chuckle. "Ah, you're to good a warrior to die, he shouldn't have been worried." I continued asking my questions while I was soothing her wrists. "My next question is: How old are you? You look a little young, maybe seventeen?"

She clenched her teeth when I began dabbing on a spot that was bleeding. "I am eighteen years old. How old are you?"

I looked up into her eyes. "Me? I am twenty-six years old. Why was Prince Hector so willing to sacrifice himself for you?"

Arlina frowned at my question. "That I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"I just cannot, please stop asking me." She said with urgency, she said and quickly snatched back her hands.

"A tender subject, it seems?" I said and placed the washcloth back in the basin, wondering what she could not tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arli's POV **

My hands felt a lot better after Achilles soothed them with the wet wash-cloth. I could not believe that I was answering my enemy's questions, but I suppose it was only fair. I mean, he could have killed, raped or tortured me by now, but he didn't. Well, even enemies can show respect.

After Achilles had finished with my wrists, I started undoing the cloak that he had put around me at the Temple. "Here, you should give this back to your friend…"I stopped mid-sentence because I could see him staring at me. "What is it?"

"Your armour, it's amazing." He replied sounding completely awestruck.

I blushed and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, it took me forever to make. The detailing was--"

"Wait, you made this yourself?" He sounded… excited?

"Yes, I made this myself." I said taking off the breastplate and handing it to Achilles. I placed my dress that was underneath it to the side.

Achilles took the breastplate and held it. "It's so light. What is it made out of? Silver?" He stood up, still inspecting the armour.

I replied while taking off my arm and leg armour. "And white gold. I made it out of silver and white gold. And do not let its lightness fool you; it is tougher than any heavy, bronze armour. I designed it so it could take an infinite amount of blows from arrows, swords and spears. What you hold in your hands right now, is the best armour in the world and I can say that with absolute certainty."

I took off all of my armour because it was hot. Troy was always hot and the armour made me sweat. All I had on was my tunic and I thanked the gods that I had the loin cloth underneath. Achilles looked away from my breastplate that he was holding and turned to look at me. His eyes began to roam all over by body, looking at mainly my chest, legs and arms.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop looking at me! I know I am a woman and you're a man, and it is only natural, but the only reason I look like this is because that armour was making my skin boil!"

He seemed sorry. "I am sorry my stare makes you uncomfortable, but…" He walked over to me, putting my breastplate down along the way. "Stand up." He commanded.

I didn't know what he wanted with me, but I didn't want to make him angry--I knew he was more powerful than me. I slowly stood up in front of him, but all he did was stare me up and down. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling self conscience.

His hand reached out for my sleeveless arm, but I stepped backwards, out of his reach. "Do not touch me!" I shouted, trying to sound strong.

Achilles tried to step closer to me, but I took another step back. He tried again, but I took a bigger step backward, until I was up against the wall of his hut. He saw that I had nowhere to go and moved in on me.

Achilles body was only inches away from touching mine. "I do not have any intention of hurting you, believe me." He said gently, his hand reaching up to my face and softly stroking my cheek.

I turned my face away from his warm and rough hand. "Why should I believe you? You are my enemy! You have killed many of my people today and for that you will always be my enemy." I tried to say firmly, but my voice was shaky.

"I don't want to be your enemy…" He said and he leaned in close to me so his chin was on my temple, and sniffed my hair.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him with anger seeping from my voice.

When he did not answer me I placed my hands on his bare chest and pushed him away from me as far as I could. He tried to come near me again, but I punched him in the face and I followed that up with a kick to his abdomen. He swung his fist at my head, but I missed it and punched him in the chest twice and I got him to the ground. I ran around him to get a sword, but he grabbed me around my ankle and I fell. He tried pulling me to him, but I kicked his arm off me and tried to get the sword once again. As I was about to pick up the sword, I felt Achilles arms grab me around my middle. He moved his left arm around my neck and held me tight.

He whispered into my ear and I could feel is hot breath on my neck. "Why did you do that? I was being nice to you, _Princess_." I gasped and began to struggle violently, how could he know?! "Your scent doesn't lie; you are royalty." I clawed at the arm he had around my neck. "I would let you go, but you're liable to try to escape again."

This was my moment to be strong, so I stopped struggling and spoke my mind. "You're damn right I am. I will always try to escape you, however long I am here for, and you can count on that!"

I heard him growl and then abruptly flung me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I screamed at him as I pounded his back with my hands, but it seemed like he could not even feel them.

Achilles harshly laid me down on a bed of furs and pinned my struggling body down with his. "You must be quiet!" He whispered angrily at me while looking deep into my eyes. "Is your father Priam, Princess? Tell me now!"

"P--Paris is my father, but Hector is also." I whispered, feeling my captor's hot breath on my face.

Achilles' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

I was scared so I started rambling out the truth. "My mother and Paris were only twelve years of age when I was born. Paris loved my mother and was heartbroken when she died just a few moments after my birth. Hector did not think Paris was able to take care of me properly, so he raised me. I still love Paris just as much as Hector, so they are both my fathers."

"So that is why the Prince did not want you to be left here. Look at me, Arlina!" He snapped and I looked straight into his light blue eyes. "Your eyes…"

"What about them?" I asked, now I was confused.

"Are glorious. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He said quietly. What was he talking about? I did not have beautiful eyes.

He moved his head closer to mine and I could see his lips moving closer to mine. My breathing stopped and just before his lips could touch mine, I turned my face so that his kiss would land on my cheek. His lips were a little dry, but the kiss was soft and his lips lingered on my skin for a few seconds. My breathing became fast and shallow as he lifted his head from my face and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry," He said genuinely and got off me and walked out of the hut.

**Achilles' POV **

I walked out of my hut to get away from her and the memory of only a few moments ago. I sat down in the sand and stared at the sea.

I do not know why I kissed her, I shouldn't have. Arlina was probably traumatized from that and I betrayed her trust. I told her that I wouldn't hurt her when I helped her with her rope burn and she did! What was it about her that made me go all soft when I saw her? Wait, it was her eyes, her golden eyes. Could she be my true love? No, she couldn't have been; she was my enemy… but I have nothing against the Trojans! When did I start caring about 'love'? But if she was my true love, then she and I had gotten off to a bad start. I had an idea: I would be kind and caring to her and, if we fall in love, then it will be the true love that mother prophesised for me. I would try and win her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arli's POV **

When Achilles was outside that's when I started to break; I turned on my side and covered my face with my hands. I started to cry silently and shake in utter disbelief in what had just happened. He tried to kiss me-no, he did kiss me and I had not put up a fight about it. Wait, I couldn't have fought him! He pinned me underneath him and if I had he could have become angry and done much worse than kiss me.

I wanted my fathers; I wanted to feel safe again. I wanted Paris to stroke my hair and I wanted to feel Hector's embrace, but most of all I wanted to be rescued.

I buried my face deeper into my hands and let a small sob escape my lips. My eyes felt like they were burning from the tears so I closed my eyes and I eventually, against my will, I fell asleep. Although, when I fell asleep, everything was peaceful; I wasn't in the hut of Achilles, I was in my own palace with Hector, Paris and Andromache. I missed them so much.

**Achilles POV **

I was enjoying my time to reflect when Eudorus came over to me. He was a good man, loyal, obedient, trustworthy and brave; he was a man you would want as your second in command.

"My lord, Agamemnon has requested your presence." Eudorus keep his eyes to the ground as he spoke.

I gave a small chuckle. "More like demanded, I bet." I stood up. "I will be ready in a few moments." I said and I went back into the hut.

I slowed my footsteps once I saw Arlina sleeping on the furs. She actually looked peaceful, like no worries could touch her in her sleep. I walked towards my wooden chest and slowly opened it, in case of creaks, and I pulled out a tough, black leather breastplate. I watched Arlina as I put it on and walked over to her sleeping body. I silently crouched down on my haunches next to her and just spent a few moments watching her sleep; Agamemnon could wait. I reached out and touched her forehead. As I did, she let out a small moan and moved her head a little… I liked it. I decided it was time to leave, so I got up and walked out of the hut and stopped only to talk to Eudorus on the way.

"Make sure she doesn't leave," I said and started walking to Agamemnon's tent. I wondered what the old fool was going to say to me. He wouldn't congratulate me- that was for sure-but I bet he would act like he was the one fighting and that he was the one who took the beach of Troy.

I entered Agamemnon's tent and stood at the back while other kings and men gave The King of King's gifts. I looked over at Odysseus and he gave me a small smirk, as if to say 'this is idiotic' and I returned the smirk.

Once Agamemnon finished receiving a vessel from an old councilman he looked up and saw me and his expression became sour. "Leave us." He commanded and everyone left the tent, except a few guards.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Apparently, you won some great victory."

He smiled like a well fed wolf. "Perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning… It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Have the beach; I didn't come here for sand."

His smile faded. "No, you came here because you want your name to last through the ages." He paused and I could see him trying to find something else today. "A great victory was won today."

This man was such an arrogant bastard. "But that victory is not yours." I scolded him.

Agamemnon frowned and raised his voice. "Kings did not kneel to Achilles; kings did not pay homage to Achilles."

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see the soldiers won the battle." I countered back at him, keeping my anger to myself.

As I kept my anger inside myself, Agamemnon let his out. "History remembers kings not soldiers! Tomorrow, we'll batter down the gates of Troy; I'll build monuments on every island of Greece, I'll carve 'Agamemnon' into every stone!"

I gave the King a devious smile. "Be careful, king of kings. First, you need the victory."

Agamemnon rose out of his seat with anger, but then almost immediately sat back down with a triumphant smirk. "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?" He said, but his voice was too sweet; something was wrong.

I frowned and sighed; he wanted treasure, did he? "You want gold? Take it; it's my gift to honour your courage. Take what you wish."

His smile grew wider. "I already have." He paused and called out to his men, I didn't know what he meant, but then it hit me. "Aphareus, Haemon!"

It was Arlina and she was restrained by two guards, each holding one of her arms, but she not was struggling against them, she was limp and unconscious.

"The spoils of war." Agamemnon declared and looked more victorious than ever.

I looked at Arlina, I knew I had to protect her, and then I unsheathed my sword "No argument with you, brothers, but if you don't release her you'll never see home again…Decide!" I said and swung my sword in the air.

"They don't obey your orders, Achilles, they obey mine." Agamemnon said rising from his seat.

"Well, if I kill them now, they won't be obeying anyone's orders ever again. Now release her or I will kill you both…" I told the guards and motioned towards the guard to my left. "Starting with you."

At that the two soldiers brought forth Arlina to me and I sheathed my sword and held her in my arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. I turned to Agamemnon and glared at him with my nostrils flaring. "If you ever try to take her from me again, I will not hesitate to kill you and because of this, my Myrmidons and I will not fight for you till I decide the Trojans have taken enough Greek blood and you beg my forgiveness!" I shouted and stormed out of the tent and walked back to my hut with every Greek soldier's eyes on me and Arlina, but mostly on Arlina. I could almost hear their wicked and disturbing thoughts, but I managed to keep my temper under control.

I saw Eudorus outside my hut; he was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands and when he saw me approaching he stood up and looked at me guiltily. I gave him a stern look, but nothing more as I bent down and carefully walked into my hut with Arlina. I kneeled down beside the furs and delicately placed her down. For a few moments I just watched her; I watched the rise and fall of her chest, the random movements of her legs and her slightly parted lips, the ones which I was so tempted to kiss and I almost did, but I remembered Eudorus, so I kissed her warm forehead instead.

I sighed angrily and left the hut. I saw Eudorus kneeling in the sand waiting for me and I addressed him. "Eudorus, I told you to make sure she didn't leave the hut. Agamemnon could have had her by now, but luckily, I was there to help her. If she was your daughter, how would you feel right now, knowing that she could have ravaged and beaten, all because one man could not do what he was told?" I asked and let him speak.

"I would feel terrible, my Lord. I would want to kill the man who let me down." He said with his head hung low.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Eudorus, I would never kill you, but you must explain yourself."

"My Lord, while I was standing guard outside you hut, right here, two of Agamemnon's guards approached me and tried to order me to give them the girl. I told them there was no girl, but before I knew it, two other guards had gone around the back of the hut and took her while she was sleeping. They must have been cowards, since they knocked her out cold from behind." Eudorus told me quickly.

I nodded. "Yes, they are cowards, Eudorus and, for that, I cannot blame you. Tomorrow, we will not be fighting and we will not fight in this war again till Agamemnon apologises. Spread the word to the other Myrmidons and Patroclus and do not disturb me for a while."

"Yes, my Lord, thank you, my Lord." Eudorus quickly and got up then briskly walked away.

I sighed and walked back into the hut. I glanced down at Arlina, who had not even moved, and took off my breastplate. I poured myself a goblet of wine and sat down near Arlina's feet. With much delight, I saw that her tunic was resting up at the tops of her thighs; her long legs were completely exposed and I could also see the cloth she was wearing underneath. It made my lower region wild and I almost spat out the wine in my mouth when I felt myself go hard. I put the goblet down and covered myself with my hands from over the kilt. For a moment, I closed my eyes and thought of other things, like cutting off men's heads, only then did I regain control of my body.

I looked back at Arlina and thought about kissing her and I imagined bedding her. I imagined her breasts against my chest, our bodies moving as one, her cries of my name and tasting every part of her skin.

I sat watching her sleep for about half an hour and then some, until Patroclus barged through the door. "Cousin, I need to speak with you." He announced.

I immediately got up and shushed him. "Sh! Do not wake her!" I whispered angrily and motioned him outside with me.

Patroclus frowned. "Who is that?"

Then I frowned. "Do not worry about her; just tell me what is wrong?"

"We're not fighting tomorrow?" He asked like it was an obvious question.

"No, we are not." I told him simply.

His eyes widened in frustration. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because Agamemnon--the King of Kings-- has no honour and fighting for a man with no honour does not do the world any good."

Patroclus smirked. "So, in other words, he insulted you?"

I smiled, he knew me so well. "Yes, he did and worse he took stole from me."

"What did he steal?" He asked, sound so tired.

"He stole something I recently…found." I said and chuckled.

Patroclus groaned in annoyance. "He stole the girl that you stole, seriously, Cousin? She is trouble, why do you keep her here still?!"

"I honestly don't know, Cousin, I just know I want her and I will keep her with me until I am finished with her." I told him, not getting angry, but almost defensive.

"So after your done bedding her, will we fight?" He asked impatiently.

I struck my forehead. "It's not about bedding her, Patroclus. Just go, we will fight when we fight and that is that. Do not disturb me again unless it is a matter of life and death." I said and walked back into my hut.

I spent the next few hours imagining Arlina and I together, then she woke up about an hour before dinner…


	9. Chapter 9

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER)**

**Arli's POV **

Slowly, slowly, I opened my eyes, to what I thought was all just a bad dream. I realised in horror that it wasn't.

I sat up and saw Achilles staring at me and I gave a half smile. "How I so wanted this to be a dream." I told him and yawned. "Well, what happened, why was I asleep for so long? I started sleeping in the early afternoon, now it's twilight."

Achilles gave a sigh. "You weren't really asleep; you were knocked unconscious by two of Agamemnon's guards. Agamemnon ordered you to be taken from my hut and given to him, but I intervened and now my Myrmidons and I will not be fighting for some time."

I took a moment to take in what he said. "So you saved me?" I asked and he nodded. "But why?"

"He stole you from me; I was just taking you back." He said and smiled.

I nodded grimly. "I thank you, dear Achilles, but now I have to leave. You have to release me or my fathers will hunt you down and, for some reason, I would not wish to see you get hurt after all you've done for me."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I cannot. You are leverage in this war and if the Greeks ever needed leverage, then we would need you." He said unceremoniously.

"I don't believe that. How could I be leverage? My father is not dumb enough to even think that I am more important than Troy."

Achilles smirked. "Yes, and which father is that?"

I clenched my teeth together and stood up. "Do not mock my family, soldier. You know that I was talking about Hector."

"Yes, because Paris, I am told, is more of a lover than a fighter." He snorted.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Mock me once, I give you a warning; mock me twice, and that's enough." I said and paused to breathe. "Achilles, if you choose to mock me again, I will cut off your manhood."

He gave a small snicker. "Very well, it seems I cannot mock you ever again. Princess," He said walking over to me. "You can either be a guest in my hut, or you can be a prisoner. I would much prefer you be a guest, but that is entirely up to you."

I sighed. "Why can't I be a guest who can come and go freely?"

Achilles frowned, but then almost immediately 'brightened up'. "That's not a bad idea. I will make you a pact: I will let you visit your family for a few minutes each night, but then you have to come back here with me."

"What makes you think I won't runaway?" I asked, what had gotten into him?

"Well, you won't runaway, because if you try to, I will kill your family. If I wanted to, right now, I could go up the back of your palace, scale the wall and slip into your family's bedchambers and slaughter them. I could win this war all by myself, but I won't." He told me and I knew he was telling me the truth, this truth made me shiver.

I exhaled shakily. "Why won't you? You could be praised and worshiped; you would be a hero to the Greeks."

"Because king Agamemnon has no honour; this whole war will have no honour and I will not fight in a war that has no meaning. Now will you be my guest-- that gets to visit her family--or my prisoner, who will get nothing?"

"What would I have to do to be your 'guest'? I know that being your guest means I have give as much as take. Tell me what I have to do?" I asked biting my lip.

He looked at me in the eyes. "You would have to do as I say with no questions asked."

I gasped. "But--" I began to say, but Achilles cut me off.

"It's either you take it, princess or you leave it."

"I'll take it." I said and hung my head.

He didn't smile, but he put his hand on my shoulder. "You must not try and fight me, Arlina, ever again or else our deal's off."

I looked up at him now with tears in my eyes. The tears suddenly stopped welling up in my eyes, and instead began sliding down my cheeks and I broke into sobs. "Why are you crying?" He asked sympathetically, now with both hands on my shoulders.

This made me angry and I turned away from him. "What do you mean 'why am I crying'?! You're going to take my innocence! I have to do as you say and I know you're going to get me to sleep with you!"

He turned me around and I saw his eyes; they were gleaming pools the colour of the ocean, calling me to drown in them. "I would never ask that of you. I would never abuse you, never! Believe me!" The Immortal Warrior told me.

I don't know why, but I embraced him. I loved the contact I had with him; his arms were protective and had a tightness around me that I craved. My cheek rested against shoulder and his chin rested in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Achilles." I said after a minute of the embrace and I stepped back from him.

**Achilles' POV **

When she was in my arms, I felt alive and complete; for the first time in my life I felt my soul move inside of me. I knew right then that she belonged with me.

"Thank you, Achilles." She whispered to me and pulled away from me and as she did that's I felt empty and every feeling I felt before was gone.

"Arlina…" I whispered to her, still lingering on her scent, my eyes transfixed on hers.

She looked slightly shocked. "Sorry…I--I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." I said and looked out the hut's window and it had become dark. "Is this darkness usual for Troy?"

She walked over to the window and looked out. "Only when death has grazed the land."


	10. Chapter 10

**Achilles' POV **

Arlina and I sat silently in the hut for what seemed hours, until Eudorus came through the door bearing food.

"My lord," He began setting the food down in front of me and looked at Arlina and smiled. "My lady."

I nodded to him. "Thank you, Eudorus."

Eudorus merely nodded back to me and Arlina and left.

"He is a good man, your friend Eudorus; I feel he is a man of good nature." Arlina said from the furs she was sitting on.

"Yes, that's why he's second in command of the Myrmidons." I said and looked at her and sighed; I had to ask her now. "Arlina, are you promised to someone?"

"What? Why do you want to know?" She snapped at me.

I smirked. "Don't you want any food?" I asked, picking up a plate of food and holding it in front of her.

She looked at the food then at me and then took the food. "No, I am not. Stop asking questions; I don't want you to become too attached to me. When Troy has conquered Greece, I will return to my family and I will never see you again, do you understand?"

I laughed, she was very witty, but I also heard sadness in her voice. "Yes, I understand, Princess, but we have until then." I said to her, eating a piece of meat, she only stared down at her plate and kept quiet. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked her, after about a few minutes of silence.

She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised. "Why would I be afraid of you? I will admit, though, that I am afraid of what you can do to my family. If it wasn't for them, I would have killed you by now-"

"You're so sure of that?" I interrupted, smiling.

"Could you not interrupt me and let me finish? I was about to say: 'I would have killed you by now, but if I challenged you and you won, then you would kill my family'. I'm sure I can kill you, but I do not want to take the chance that I can't." She finished telling me in a huff.

I nodded. "You're smarter than I thought."

She laughed and smiled. "Well, even though I am not sure I can beat you in battle, I at least know I can beat you in intelligence."

"You'll have to meet Odysseus, then; he'll show you a thing or two about 'intelligence'." I smirked, taking a sip of wine.

"Fine, I will meet him." She said and ferociously bit into the beat and tore it off like a lion. She was wilder than I thought.

"And I will take you to him in the morning." I said and copied her previous bite and she smiled at me.

We both ate quietly for a few more minutes and then Arlina sighed and spoke. "You know, this war will be in vain. I think that the Trojans will win and Greece will be slaughtered."

"So sure? Greece has many soldiers-good ones at that, but what has Troy got to offer?" I asked her, guzzling down my last few sips of wine.

"Are you mentally ill? Troy has everything: Strong walls, strong men and the best archers in the world! Greece may out number us, but unlike at the command of a foolish king, my father thinks about his men and uses strategy. You cannot beat us! The only way you can win is if you…" She said, but suddenly stopped herself.

I stood up and then sat down beside her. "What were you about to say?" I asked, placing an arm around her.

She looked into my eyes. "No, I cannot say it; it is too horrible to even think about."

I cocked my head. "You can tell me anything that is on your mind. Tell me, what were you about to say?"

I felt Arlina shiver. "The only way you can win this war is if you kill Hector; if _you_ kill my father. No one else could kill him, not even that big Thessalonian. Would you kill my father, though? Could you take away his life and deny me a father; deny me his love?"

I shook my head. "No, I could never do that to you."

She laughed without humour. "Why? You would be basking in glory, women would beg for you to make love to them and kings and men would always revere you. Why would you sacrifice all that for me?"

I looked away from her and opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know myself, but I knew one thing…"Because you make me feel." I said simply.

Arlina placed a hand on my arm and I looked back at her. "'Feel' what?"

I hesitated for a second, not knowing how to respond. "I don't know, but I've never felt it before."

"You make me feel too." She told me, taking my hand with her free hand.

I smiled and leaned closer to her. "What do I make you 'feel'?" I asked and before she could

respond, I pressed my lips to hers and gently kissed her.

My gripped her hand tighter and with my arm around her, I pulled her closer to me until I felt her adolescent breasts against my chest. Because I pulled her closer, her whole body had to move as well, including her legs, which were now entangled with mine. She pulled away from me and looked at me with an expressed that looked between shock and awe. It was only a small kiss-and I didn't even open my mouth-but it was the best kiss I ever had. It was clear she never kissed a man before and I loved the feeling of being the first man to kiss those soft, warm lips.

She took my arms off her and stood up. "You make me feel things I shouldn't feel." She said simply and walked out of the tent.

For a second I was dumbfounded by her remark, but then I remembered the question I had asked her: _"What do I make you 'feel'?"_

I got up and ran out of the tent. I saw her silhouette through the fire my Myrmidons lit and she was heading towards the sea. "Arlina!" I called but she kept on walking, then I sprinted and caught up with her and held her elbow.

She turned and looked at me. "Achilles, I am just going to swim." She said, taking my hand off her arm.

"'Swim' now? In front of my men?" I asked, the water lapping at my feet.

"They cannot see me in this darkness." Arlina smirked and began walking into the water, but looked back at me. "And I'm not taking off my tunic!"

I cursed myself; I implied that I thought she would be swimming naked! What should I do? I thought and then I decided to join her. I took off my leather skirt, leaving me naked, and ran into the water after her.

The water was not warm, but not cold either. I dove under and let myself become fully immersed in the water. Arlina was treading water just after the shallows and, her beauty in the moonlight, rivalled that of a sea-goddess or nymph any day.

I swam up to her and she looked into my eyes and said nothing, but she took my hands and laid them on her waist. I looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked me, keeping her hands on mine.

I was now unbelievably confused. "Why are you acting so fondly towards me now? I thought you said we were enemies?"

She frowned at me. "I am not acting; I am being fond towards you now. I realised, a few moments ago, that you were being so fond to me and that I wasn't."

I laughed at her excuse. "Is that all?"

She smiled. "Well, I knew that you wouldn't fight my people if I kept you happy and I want you to be happy, while my people win this war!" Arlina said triumphantly, but then quietened down. "Achilles, if this war wasn't happening and you came to Troy as normal man, I could love you without any hesitations. I would want to make you happy all the time because, in some horrible way, you make me… _feel._"

I couldn't contain my joy at this confession and kissed Arlina with all the passion I had. Our mouths were open and I ravaged her tongue with mine. I gave her small kisses as well, as long as I kept in contact with her lips. "I really make you 'feel'?" I asked her as I kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Yes! I don't know how, but after less than a day of being with you, I have felt more than I ever thought I could. This morning, I hated you; this afternoon, I trusted you and, now, in the evening I-I realised I…" Arlina said, but she stopped herself.

"I know what you mean," I said and she looked away sadly. I took in a deep breath and I pulled her against me and she looked into my eyes. "Arlina, this morning, I was attracted to you; this afternoon, I was amazed by you and, now, this evening…I love you."

Arlina broke away from me and started crying and sobbing.

**Arli's POV **

I swam away from him with my tears joining the salt water of the ocean. "Wanting to love you is all I can do! I could never marry you, you're fighting against my people, and everyday your soldiers take the lives of my countrymen and for what? To enslave my women, to kill my men and children? My fathers could never allow me to be with my enemy, never! Why did I have to want to love _you_?"

Achilles looked so heartbroken, so hurt…if a person looked at him now, they would not recognise the warrior Achilles. I saw tears run down his eyes and his forehead getting wrinkled as he tried to hold in his pain. "What-what? No, I love you, don't say this. Please don't say this? Arlina, please? I love you."

"I have to say this, my love." I told him as I opened up my arms to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my breast. I felt him giving small kisses to my neck and décolletage; this only made me cry harder.

I held him for a few moments, until he stopped resting his head on me and looked up at me. "What if I made a deal with your father, Hector?"

I wiped my eyes and frowned. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll stop fighting in this war…. in exchange for your hand in marriage?" He said to me, but I couldn't answer him, I was too shocked, so he kept on talking. "I will ask your father-both of them-if I can marry you. I know he wouldn't say 'yes' easily, so I'll tell him I will stop fighting for the Greeks, just to be with you."

I blinked. "What about your 'glory'?"

"As soon as I saw you, there was no need for glory, only a need for you, Arlina." Achilles told me gently and kissed my lips.

"Achilles, you can call me 'Arli', if you want?" I asked and I knew I was letting him take a step towards my trust.

"Yes, Arli, I like that. Do you want to go back to shore now?" He asked me and I nodded.

We waded back to shore together and as soon as we got to the sand, Achilles gently grabbed and pushed me into the soft sand and started kissing me. The tunic I was wearing was now like a second skin against my body and I knew Achilles could see every curve and line of my body, which made me self conscious. He was on top of me and I kissed him back, but then I felt his penis get hard and he lifted my tunic up to my hips and tried to pull down my loincloth. I felt my sex tingle and want him and I almost let him take me, but I stopped him.

"No, Achilles! Not until we are married, please?" I begged him.

He let go of my loincloth. "I want to see your fathers tomorrow then; I want to be married to you in two days time and I want to make love to you as soon as I can, even if that means I have to ravage you during the ceremony."

**(WARNING: GETS GRAPHIC!)**

I exhaled shakily; the idea of him ravaging me was quite alluring. "Is there anyway I could help you? Anything I can do to make you feel less tempted to ravage me?" I asked him.

"Yes, Arli, there is." Achilles told me and took my hand. He took my hand down his abdomen and I took something in my hand. Though I couldn't see it in the darkness, I knew it was his penis. "Don't be afraid." He said to me and I nodded.

I didn't know what do with him, but I tried and moved my hand back and forth on it. I looked up and could see Achilles face from the flickering light of the fire. I watched Achilles the whole time, he had his hands digging into the sand on either sides of my head and he grunted whenever I massaged his tip, this was arousing us both.

I was learning how to handle him and I made him moan once or twice, which made me want him so bad. My pumping actions towards his hard penis got faster and faster and he closed his eyes and got off me just as white liquid came out of him.

He was panting and lay beside me, holding my hand, and I was just looking up at the night sky and its twinkling stars. I began to wonder about being bedded, so I decided to ask him some questions. "Achilles, you know I am a virgin and when we get married, you'll be the first and only man to ever penetrate me, but I have some questions…"

I could feel his eyes looking at me, so I looked at him too and he spoke. "What questions, Arli?"

"Well, you have an enormous…" I couldn't say it and blushed. "Well, you _are __**enormous**_and, don't think me dumb for asking this, but how will you fit into me?"

Achilles smiled at me and pulled me into his arms, so I had my head on his chest and I looked out to the sea. "Arli, I think I will be able to fit inside you, so do not fear about that, but that's entirely up to your body. Anymore questions?"

I thought about it and answered slowly "Yes, are you…. attracted to my body? I know you've had many women in your life and I know that a lot of them would be much more beautiful than me-" I said, but then Achilles cupped my face and made me face him and then he kissed me with an open mouth. This kiss was not filled with lust, but with love and tenderness.

He stopped kissing me and said: "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and touched, no one could be more perfect then you. You have the skin of an angel; you have breasts so firm and small -I like yours like that," He said, taking note of my still pubescent body. "You have perfect hips for carrying my offspring and you have long legs that I would love to stoke day and night. I have never bedded a woman out of love, but out of lust and want, now I have you; you make me love, you make me need you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and, if I cannot have you, I will die. You are my life; every breath I take now is for you, every step I take is a step closer to you and every thought I have now is a thought of you."

I started crying, every word he said made me feel special and worthy. "Achilles, you say such wonderful things to me and I don't have anything that beautiful to say back to you."

"Just promise me you will love me no matter what happens?" He asked me, taking my hand.

"I promise." I said and gave a small kiss to his chest.

Achilles sighed. "I think it is best we get off the sand and go over to the fire, it's getting cold now."

I nodded and stood up. "Yes, that's Troy: hot days and cold nights." I said as I brushed the sand off my arse and legs.

Achilles stood up and we walked back over to the fire the Myrmidons had going. With the help of the fire, I could now see my surroundings. I looked up at Achilles, who had just put an arm around me, and I saw his face and then, without meaning to, my eyes drifted down towards his…. 'masculinity'. Now I saw how enormous it really was and I turned a dark shade of red…then he finally put on his skirt.

Achilles ushered me to log that a young, blond boy was sitting on and I sat down beside him and Achilles sat on the other side of me. All of the men were talking and looking at me hungrily, but they knew they couldn't touch me or Achilles would kill them.

Achilles looked right into the fire in concentration, so I turned to the young man, who was drinking wine. "My name's Arlina, what's yours?"

He looked at me and then looked up and down my soaked body, until he responded. "Patroclus: Achilles' cousin."

"Oh," I began to say and then spoke some more. "So what brings you to Troy, Patroclus?"

"My cousin." He said and looked into the fire also.

"How old are you?" I asked him trying to keep up conversation.

He looked back at me, this time with some interest. "I'm nineteen, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." I told him, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good, so I'm really not the youngest person on this beach after all! Great to meet you, Arlina."

"As you, Patroclus." I told him and checked on Achilles, who was still staring into the fire.

Patroclus took my hand. "Were you the girl from the temple that was posing as a man?"

I smiled lightly. "Do you see any other girl on the beach?"

He shook his head gently. "I guess not. What was it like though, fighting?"

I sighed. "I only was fighting these 'Myrmidons', but I can tell you it was exciting and I can also tell you that…" I leaned in closer so nobody else could hear. "These Myrmidons aren't very good at fighting."

Patroclus laughed. "My cousin always told me they were 'the fiercest warriors in all of Greece', but now, hearing what you have told me, I guess they aren't." He said and I laughed with him. "Why were you fighting though? I mean, you're a girl."

"My father taught me all about war; about spears and swords, about hand-to-hand combat and about armour. My father thought he knew best for me, and that certainly wasn't the case, so I fought for Troy and looked what happened to me. I thought I could do him proud, that's why I was fighting today." I said and let a few tears escape from my eyes, then I realised something. "Will you excuse me, Patroclus?" I asked and he nodded and went back to drinking.

I turned to Achilles and shook him softly for his attention. He looked at me and then I started crying. "What's wrong, Arli?" He asked, becoming alert and worried.

"I have to see my fathers, please, Achilles? You promised I could see my family for a few minutes each night, you promised!" I said and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Arlina, I would never deny you the chance to see your family and if not seeing them gets you into this state, then we will leave immediately. I do have one condition though…" He said and paused to sigh. "They can't keep you there; they can't take you from me, do you understand? You have to come back with me. You belong to me; you are my property."

I nodded and wiped away my last few tears. "Yes, I understand…I belong to you; I am your property."

He looked at me and smiled. "And _I _belong to _you_; _I _am _your _property."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, some of you will think that Arlina has gone soft and you're right! Sorry, if I disappointed some of you, but can I tell you that Arlina was always attracted to Achilles, but in her mind she always thought it was wrong to love the enemy. Now, she in this chapter, she lets her inhibitions go and decides to return Achilles advances. **Okay, please review my lovely readers!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! Sorry it's taken a while to update, but after tomorrow, it's school holidays, so I have more time to work on Fanfiction. Pretty soon Achilles is going to get a little dark so beware! Lol anyway, enjoy this crappy chapter! **

**Arli's POV **

"Achilles, this way!" I whispered harshly to him as we crawled up the sand dunes. I knew a secret way into the palace that Priam had once shown me and it was still there.

All of a sudden, Achilles grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "Get down! See the guards?" He whispered to me.

I nodded and then continued quietly up the sand dunes until, at last, we had to perform such a dangerous feat: running past the guards unnoticed. "Can you sprint fast, Soldier?" I asked Achilles slyly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I can sprint as fast as Athena herself."

"A race, then? Ready….set…" I said and when I saw the guards had turned their backs, I whispered: "Go!"

I ran so fast and he ran beside me the whole way, so we ended up having a draw. I patted some of the bricks in the wall and then a section of the wall opened and I pulled Achilles through just as it closed. "That's some secret entrance." He told me and then somehow, deep down, I had a feeling of regret; regret that I showed him a way to get into Troy.

The streets of Troy were deserted, except for a few prostitutes and drunk men. Achilles didn't bother hiding his infamous face because of the darkness and neither did I. I grabbed his hand and ran for the palace and climbed up the lattice outside my room. We got to the top and walked down the long balcony that was connected to both my fathers' rooms.

On the other side of the balcony, there was a man leaning on the railing. He had curly, brunette hair and wore his armour with a cape, I knew who he was.

"Father!" I called and Hector turned around with shock and happiness across his face.

Hector called back to me. "Arli?"

I didn't speak, just cried, as my father and I ran along the balcony to get to embrace each other. He opened his arms to me and I gladly accepted them. He was warm and I breathed in his scent, the scent of home.

Father asked me: "You're back? How did you escape?"

I stepped out of his embrace and looked at him. "I didn't escape…" I told him, but he just looked at me. Then there was no need for words, when Achilles stepped out of the shadows and walked towards us and stopped just a few meters away.

Instinctively, Hector pulled me behind him and barred his teeth at Achilles. "You stay away from her! Don't come any nearer!" He said and looked over his shoulder at me. "Did he hurt you? DID HE _TOUCH _YOU?"

"No-" I started to say, but Hector cut me off, just as Achilles took a step towards us.

"Get back!"

Achilles sighed and put his hands up. "I assure you have not harmed your daughter in anyway. I have brought her to you for a few minutes, as a sign of faith, for a deal I want to make with you."

"What deal?" Hector asked, now holding me protectively beside him.

"I will stop fighting in this war, and so will my men, in exchange for your daughter's hand in marriage." He said calmly.

"What kind of deal is that? I would never let my daughter marry a Greek like you, especially one who has no morals! No, this deal is not a possible one! Now leave!" Hector boomed and then turned and behind me I saw Paris, Helen and Andromache coming out of their chambers.

"What's happening out here?" Andromache asked and then she saw me and ran to hold me followed Paris and Helen. They each took turns holding me and crying, then they realised that Achilles was standing behind Hector and I.

"Who's that man?" Helen asked Hector.

"That's Achilles; a Greek." Hector replied and then passed me to Andromache and Helen, as he and Paris went to talk with Achilles.

"Go back now, Greek, and do not return." Paris told Achilles, but he only shook his head.

"I can't leave without her."

Hector looked mad. "No, you will leave without her! She is our daughter and she is not going back with you anywhere!"

"I do not wish to kill you in front of your wife and lover, but I will if she doesn't leave with me." He said gripping his sword in the armour he put on before we left.

"I'd like to see you try!" My father said pulling his sword out of the sheath.

That's when I had enough and ran between them with my arms raised. "Stop this! Father, please accept his deal? I love this man! As much as you would hate to admit it, father, this deal could help save Troy! I love him, father, I love him!"

"What? What's he been filling your head with?" Paris asked me and looked back at Achilles. "What have you been telling my daughter? You've corrupted her judgement, haven't you?"

It was Hectors turn to lecture me. "Arli, he's been lying to you! Whatever he's told you is not true! This man cannot 'love'!"

"Father, don't do this; don't speak like this! I love him and he loves me! I want to marry him and have his children! His influence on this war is great, and if you make this deal with him, the Trojans can attack and be victorious! Paris, Hector, if you love me at all and want me to be happy, then you will make this deal. If you don't, you hurt me deeply and let our homeland be destroyed." I told them and exhaled deeply.

Hector let his grip on his sword falter a bit. "How could you love this man after one day?"

"The same way you could love Andromache after only one day of meeting her. Please, Fathers?" I asked them both, still standing between them and Achilles.

They looked at each other; both not knowing what to do, but then Helen stepped forward and talked to Paris. "I think you should accept this deal. They seem genuinely in love and I think that, even if you don't accept the deal, they will find some way to be together. It's better to let them be married with your consent than to let them be married without it."

Hector sighed and sheathed his sword and yelled in defeat. "Graaaaaagggghhhh!"

Paris looked sad. "Helen is right. I accept this deal, but I want her to stay here tonight."

"No, she has to stay with me at all times." Achilles told him firmly.

Hector widened his eyes. "It's not proper." He counted, just as firmly.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her, I promise you. I have to stay at the beach and keep up pretences with the Greeks and I can't tell my Myrmidons as this would risk being spread among the soldiers. In two days, we will come back here and you will hold us a secret ceremony, do you understand?"

Paris nodded. "Yes, we do, but can I at least give my daughter some suitable clothes?"

Achilles looked me up and down. "Yes, you can."

Helen looked at me. "I'll go get some." She said and walked off back to my room.

"Achilles, may my brother and I speak to you alone?" Hector asked and Achilles nodded and they walked to the end of the balcony to talk privately.

Andromache spoke to me. "Arli, are you really serious about this? You don't have to marry him, you know? Your fathers and I would _prefer_ you not to marry him."

"Please, Andromache, do not think I am doing this against my will. I really love him and if Hector saw what I have seen in him, then he wouldn't mind so much. I am happy with him and he promised me our family's security, so I am gaining a wonderful man."

Andromache still looked worried. "If anything happens-_anything_-you run up to that wall and you shout my name as loud as you can, _as loud as you can_, and I will come running."

I looked wary of her, but then she started crying, so I embraced her. I looked over her shoulder and saw Achilles expression becoming annoyed….I wondered what they were discussing.

**Achilles' POV **

I walked over to the end of the balcony with Hector and Paris behind me and, I must admit, I had the suspicion they were going to throw me over the railing.

I stopped walking and sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Prince Hector stared right at me with his dark eyes. "I just want to mention that if you hurt her, I will kill you; if you betray her, I will kill you and if this is all a lie, I will kill you. Is that clear?"

"As clear as day, Prince. I would rather die than do anything to make her miserable. I love her and I know it's hard to believe, but I need her and I think somewhere in her heart she needs me. I have never felt like this with anyone and today-" I paused to take a breath. "Today, I felt it; I felt love, I felt her love."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Paris asked, his eyes darting from me to his brother.

I smirked. "Why would a man like me-a trained soldier, a natural born killer-tell my 'enemy' my only weakness?"

Hector and Paris both looked at each other and nodded. "You seem genuine." Hector told me and held out his hand to me. "You have my official consent to marry our daughter."

I shook his hand and then Paris'. "Thank you, my brothers." I told them and looked over at Arli, who was now receiving clothes from Helen.

We walked back to our women and I whispered to Arli: "Say goodbye to your family: we have to leave."

The moment I told her that, a sadness washed over her face that I had never seen before, and I hated myself for making her that way. I took steps away from Arli and her family and watched her being enveloped in their love.

She hugged Hector and Paris especially tight and then she turned and looked at me. "I'm ready." She said quietly and walked over to me.

"Remember: this meeting never happened." I told both the Princes and then Arlina and I left, being especially careful on the way back with the clothes in her hands, and went back to the hut on the beach.

She didn't speak to me on the way back, just cried in silence. In the hut, she just lay down on the furs and cried without saying a word. I went over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Please, stop crying, Arli? You will see your family again, I promise."

She looked at me and smiled through her tears. "Remember when you asked how old I was?"

I thought this was an odd question. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, you guessed right; I am seventeen. I just didn't want to give you the satisfaction of being correct." She said and then began to sob.

I smirked. "It doesn't matter about your age, I don't care about that. I lied to you too; I'm actually thirty-one years old."

She smiled and then wrapped her arms around me and I could hear her laughing. "Such a silly thing to lie about! I love you no matter how old you are." She said and looked back at me. "I just realised your two years older than Paris and one year younger than Hector. Ha, how comical?"

"Very comical and that makes me fourteen years older than you. Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, love has no age." She told me and she kissed me. "Now, we must go to bed."

I smiled. "Yes, let's," I said and took off my kilt and when I did this she buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're naked! I can't look at you like this." She said, refusing to move her hands away from her face.

I laughed and got up and blew out the only light source in the room, a candle near the furs. "There, now you cannot see me."

"Ha! You think you're so intelligent, don't you? Well, I'm not sleeping beside you." Arli said slowly taking her hands away and I could just make out her figure in the dark.

"Well," I told her, "you cannot. I have the only furs and it's too cold tonight to sleep alone." I laid down beside her and pulled her close.

"It's not proper! We're not married." She said, trying to take my arms off her.

"Not until a few days. Do not worry, Princess, I will not take advantage of you now. I'm too scared you'll kill me." I laughed.

Arli laughed too and stopped resisting my arms. "Well, fine, but nothing till we're married."

We lay together for hours and I knew Arlina was sleeping, but then I heard her voice; she was dreaming. _"No…I will… not…yes…Hector…Parissss….Achillesss….I love…you…" _

"Who do you love the most?" I asked her dreaming mind and she turned on her side, still sleeping, and laid her head on my chest.

I heard her response, just barely. _"Hec…tor…"_

I felt anger and jealousy all at once, but I didn't stir. I wanted to be the only one she loved. I wanted her all to myself, only belonging to me. I wondered if she would still love me, if she could read my thoughts, thoughts of killing her fathers and taking her away. I wondered what would happen in this war if Hector died, would she love me more then?

I can understand the love Hector has for Arli as a parent; it's like the love I have for Patroclus. Patroclus is young and bright and he is like my son.

If anything happened to Patroclus in this war, I may become mad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arli's POV **

I woke up early that morning to find Achilles staring right at me. He wasn't smiling, he didn't look angry; he just had no expression on his face.

This morning was different, I felt different. I felt like I had just come to such realisation and when I looked into his eyes, I knew that I no longer was like I was last night. I was no longer a little girl who fell in love with a man; I was a young woman who fell in love with a strong soldier.

"What is wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

He did not break out his trance and continued watching me as he replied. "Nothing, you just look beautiful."

I smiled nervously. "Thank you…you can stop now."

He finally stopped looking at me and then pulled me back down so I was lying next to him again and he rested his head against my stomach. "I love you too much." He whispered.

I stroked his hair and then his exposed back. "I know you do." I said and then we stopped speaking for a few moments. I sighed and said: "What are we going to do today? You cannot fight, I cannot return to my palace, so what can we do?"

He turned his head to look up at me and kissed my covered breast lightly, which sent chills everywhere. "I have a few ideas…"

I felt uncomfortable because I knew he was serious. "No, we are not married. What can we _really_ do?"

"I'm tired of you using us not being married as an excuse! We _will_ soon be married, so why should you care about silly traditions?" He burst out angrily at me.

I was now offended, so I sat up again and Achilles mirrored my action. "My family-"

"Don't use your family as an excuse, Arlina! Why can't we just make love and not care? What are you afraid of?"

I stood up (and so did he) and finally told Achilles the truth. "I'm afraid of it! I am terrified of being 'intimate'! You cannot understand how much pressure I have been under from my family to marry and produce a child! I've found you and I love you, but I might not live up to your expectations."

His expression relaxed. "Is that what you're scared of? Not being a good lay for me?" Then his expression went back to being angry. "You know what I'm scared of? I'm scared that if I can't fight and I can't have you I will go mad! I have this urge in my heart and head and it grows stronger every second I'm around you. I cannot breathe without you nor be a moment without you. Every fibre of my being wants you and loves you! I need you, Arlina, but you-you _tease_ me with your reserve and purity!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I want you too but not until I'm ready-"

He came over and stood in front of me. "And when will that be? I cannot wait forever for you, don't you understand?"

"**If you **_**really **_**love me, you can wait!**" I told him and stormed out of the hut.

I walked fast past the Myrmidons who stared at me and I walked around the cliff. I kept looking back over my shoulder to see Achilles, now wearing his black armour, following 10 meters behind me. When I got around the cliff, my strides became faster and then stopped when I felt the water touching my toes. I looked behind me again and I saw Achilles at the top of the beach watching me. I shook my head at him and then just walked right into the sea.

I swam for a few minutes while he just stood there watching, but then a man came and stood beside him and they began talking, only once facing each other, but they both just watched me swim. I decided not to pay attention to them and just continued swimming, hoping a sea creature would come and kill me already.

What was wrong with Achilles? Why were we fighting over making love? He was being disrespectful and mean. If only I hadn't gotten in so deep with him, I would be able to leave…..though he is right; we will soon be married, what should it matter? He was still disrespectful, nonetheless.

**Achilles' POV **

I had followed Arli to the other side of the cliff and waited patiently up on the dry, white sand for her to finish whatever she was doing. She looked over her shoulder at me then just began swimming in the ocean.

For a while I watched her swim then I could see out of the corner of my eye that Odysseus was approaching me. He stood beside me and watched her with me for a few moments before he finally spoke. "She is a right beauty, my brother. Did Aphrodite send you a gift?" He quipped.

I smirked, but didn't turn my head to meet him. "No, not a gift from anyone. She tempts me, Odysseus, in ways you can't imagine."

He smiled. "I bet I can imagine, but what is wrong with that temptation?"

I scoffed. "Many things, Odysseus, many…._many_….things."

After a long silence, he asked: "How much do you care for her?"

"So much; I would give my life for her. I only wish I could have met her under different circumstances, things would be much…simpler."

"When I met Penelope, my life changed, just as quickly as lightning. Though, she came at a cost; I had to respect her parents' wishes and…'take my time' with her. Everything turned out wonderfully in the end." He told me and for once I actually identified with one of his life tales.

"Thank you, Odysseus." I told him then he nodded and went back to camp.

I walked right over to the water, then I stopped and waved Arlina to come over to the shore. I knew she saw my signal, but she chose to only shake her head…I tried again. "Arlina!" She ignored me again. "Please, come back to shore!" No response. "I'm sorry!"

This time my words got her attention and she began swimming slowly back and when she got to the sand, I finally could make out her expression: scorn. I was expecting her to walk right into my arms, but she walked right past me. I started walking backwards in front of her and explain things at the same time. "Arli, I'm sorry about how I acted and I know my-"

Arlina suddenly struck me across the face with all her strength. "If you **EVER** disrespect my family's traditions or talk to me in that manner **EVER AGAIN**, **I**_**WILL**_**LEAVE YOU**."

I should have been angry at her for that, but I remained calm, not saying one word as she walked right by me and hurried back to camp. Her strike hurt so much, I knew she was strong, but she never showed it till just now. I felt as though it had been a full-grown man who had punched me in the face.

I followed her back to camp keeping my distance. I got into my hut to find her sitting down on the floor, facing away from me. I stood behind her a few meters away and we were quiet. I finally got up the strength to speak to her again. "Arlina, here," I said, picking up her blue dress from the floor beside me, "Your tunic is saturated and you best put on some dry clothes."

She looked up at me, took the dress from my hand gingerly and stood up. "Turn?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded and turned on my heel and waited for her. I heard her dropping her wet garments, then silence.

Without warning, she placed her had on my shoulder and whispered. "Achilles, turn around?"

I slowly turned around to find Arlina naked in front of me, but before I could ask what she was doing, she placed a finger against my lips. "No, you're right, you have always been right, why wait?"

I smiled and kissed her with great passion. "Are you sure?"

**Arli's POV **

"Yes, I am quite sure." I told him and he kissed me some more.

His kisses turned deeper as his hands went everywhere along my back and his arms became tight around my middle. Achilles was so strong, but at this moment, he was so gentle. I felt his lips move from my mouth to my jaw to my neck. "Lie down." He whispered into my ear which began to tingle as he said it.

I did what he commanded: I lay down on the bed of furs with my arms by my side and my legs together.

He stood over me and gazed down, his eyes taking in all of my body. Achilles then slowly got down and kneeled beside me on the bed of furs. "You really are a gift from Aphrodite." He whispered and leant over to kiss me.

He straddled my hips and his warm hands moved carefully downwards along my collarbone. They stopped at my breasts for a few moments feeling them, but then continued on the path to my stomach and stopped at my hips. I felt tingles and heat everywhere and I felt myself becoming wet.

Achilles began kissing my breasts and his hand went down towards my womanhood. I didn't know what he was doing, but then he forced my legs apart and touched me there. I opened my mouth slightly in shock and let out a small moan.

He smirked at my reaction. "Wait till this really begins." Then without warning he pushed two fingers inside of me and as that happened, my back arched and I moaned even more, but I was quiet enough to not let any of the other men hear.

His fingers moved inside of me and I pushed my hips upward to meet his hand. I half sat-up to meet his lips again and kissed him with great enthusiasm.

Achilles stopped and repositioned himself, forcing my legs further apart, while he kneeled between my legs. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders, and then he started kissing the inside of my thighs, his tongue making circles as he did so.

I laughed a little as it tickled me, but then he stopped again, this time he looked at me seriously and placed my legs back down.

Achilles took off his kilt, where an expectant appendage was waiting. He nodded at me and I nodded back, knowing what was coming and with a heave, he thrust into me and made me innocent no longer.

I didn't know whether to cry from the pain or scream from the pleasure. He kept thrusting into me roughly and fast and the pain soon died down, but the pleasure escalated. I found myself unable to exhale as I felt all the ecstasy build up in me and make me convulse underneath him, then all of a sudden it stopped.

Achilles continued thrusting into me for a while, and then he pulled out of me and collapsed on the furs. We panted together and he held me for a few minutes.

After a while, I felt the need for it again and it seemed Achilles did too. He turned us over, so I was on top of him and then he was inside of me, moving his hips upward and moving my hips with him to build up the experience. His thrusts weren't painful anymore and before I knew it, we had stopped again.

Achilles smiled at me and covered me up with some furs. "Now we are truly married, a ceremony means nothing if there is no physical love."

I laughed quietly. "So you have been married quite a lot then?"

I saw him smirk then he kissed me. "You're only married if there is pure love, not anything else."

I wanted to cry from happiness when he said that, but I just settled for another kiss and then we went to sleep for a little while.

The sleep did not comfort me at all. I dreamt that I was walking back to Troy alone and that all the people were lined up on either side of me as I made my way back to the palace. They all looked at me as if I were the most disgusting thing they had ever seen and it continued that way until I reached the palace, though there was worse when I got there. My fathers, Andromache and Priam were watching me with the same expression as the people. Hector came up to me and slapped me across the face and said: "You have brought shame to all of Troy and brought disgrace to our family. You have been bedded by our enemy and that…" He continued and from behind his back he brought out an axe, "is treason, punishable by death."

Two guards suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me to a stone table where they held down my head. I was screaming and crying, but no one stood up for me; they just watched. Hector swiftly brought the axe down on my neck…

I woke up with Achilles beside me, staring at me intently. "What's wrong?" My body just collapsed onto his and he held me close. I cried into his chest and he repeated his question: "What is wrong, Arli?"

I could only muster four words. "What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**(Author's Note: Sorry for the **_**very**_** long delay. I lost interest in this so long ago and then when I tried to restart it, I got writer's block. Apologies all around. Please, Read and Review if you like the direction of the story or whatever. Thanks!)**

"You regret what we did?"

"No, just that I did not wait. I could never regret doing such a beautiful thing with you, my love," I said, kissing Achilles' shoulder.

"One moment you strike me, the next you—"

"I know! Yesterday I was trying so hard to make my mind overcome the desires of my body and I _failed_. That dream I had scared me some, but I know my father would never hurt me," I said, and smiled, kissing his hand. "Our courtship was a quick one, Achilles, but both my fathers understand love."

"Still…" he paused. "We must never tell them."

"Oh, of course," I laughed.

Since Achilles was not fighting today, much to the anguish of the Greeks, who were falling like flies on the battlefield, I lay down on the bed of furs and spread my legs for him. Achilles entered me slowly and gripped my thigh as he began to thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed our slow love-making until, when we were almost finished, there was a knock on the wall of the hut.

Achilles looked down at me and winked, taking his time with me before getting up and putting on a robe. He left me inside the hut while he went out and spoke to whoever it was. While he was out talking, I dressed myself in a purple dress and waited for him to come back. Only a minute or so later, he came back to me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who were you talking to, my love?"

"Patroclus," he replied, sitting beside me.

"And what did he want?"

"To know when the Myrmidons will fight, when he will fight…"

"Tell him he can tomorrow," I said, smiling at the thought of Achilles and his most fierce warriors fighting for Troy.

Achilles looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think we will resolve this matter faster if you tell me what _you_ mean," I insisted.

"Tomorrow we are leaving Troy and going back to my home in Larissa," Achilles replied firmly.

"Leave Troy?" I screeched, standing up. "My home is here; my family is here. I cannot leave."

Achilles stood up and rested his hands on my shoulders. "I made the promise that if you married me, I would stop fighting for Greece. I made no other allegiance."

"But Troy is in the middle of a war!"

"I realise that, Arli," he said, kissing my neck. "But you may already be carrying my seed and I cannot risk your safety."

"Why would I be in any harm? If you and your Myrmidons stop fighting, the Greeks cannot defeat us…is that not what you believe?"

Achilles sighed. "There is a chance that Troy…could fall."

"All the more reason for us to stay and fight for Troy, Achilles!"

"No, Arli, I will not fight against Greeks! Some of those men I consider friends and I will not help kill them," he said firmly, turning away and sitting back down.

I kneeled down in front of him. "Then how can I marry you? I cannot lose my family and my homeland. Please, stay and fight for Troy, I beg you—"

"No, Arli!" He shouted, grabbing my hands in his. "I will do what I promised to do and so will you. Tonight we will be married and tomorrow we will set sail for Larissa; there is no more negotiating."

I snatched my hands away from his and moved them to his face. "Achilles, as much as I love you, my place is here. It will be fine with me if you do not fight for my country, but at least stay with me here."

Achilles did not answer back; he only looked at me with grave sincerity and shook his head.

"If you make me choose between you and my family, then you will not be happy with my decision. I will marry you tonight, to make our union official, but then I will stay with my family in the palace until we can finally agree."

Achilles' nostrils flared. "If, after tonight, I have to carry you back here, I will!"

"There is no need to threaten me. I will still be yours; until we can reach some sort of understanding, I will be faithful to you," I said, sliding the straps of my dress down, placing Achilles' hands on my breasts. "I am yours, Achilles. No man shall ever have me but you…"

Achilles slowly stood up and kneeled down behind me, pulling my dress off my body. I felt his hands touch my stomach and then my womanhood. I leaned back to kiss his jaw and then guide his hands back to my breasts, his fingertips slowly massaging them and pinching my nipples. Gently, he pushed me forward so I was on my hands and knees. He made love to me from behind in the same loving way he did earlier before.

For the rest of the day, until darkness fell, we spent our time in each other's arms making love. I believe that it was because he felt he was somehow losing me that Achilles held me just that little bit closer and just that little while longer.

When it was dark enough, and enough men had retired to their tents, Achilles and I made our way to the secret entrance and found our way to the palace. Hector was pacing up and down the balcony when we arrived, dressed in his ceremonial armour like Achilles was.

"Arli!" Hector exclaimed when he saw me, running to embrace me.

"Oh, father," I whispered into his ear. "These past two days have seemed like weeks!"

"I know, but soon you and your soon-to-be husband will be back with us," he said, smiling.

I turned to Achilles, who gestured for me to explain. "Actually, I will stay in the palace from this night forward until Achilles and I come to a decision over whether we leave Troy or not."

Hector's eyes widened. "Leave Troy?! My daughter, no! Not at a time like this."

"Achilles and I will sort out what we should do, and, for now, I would like to think only of my wedding."

Hector sighed, clearly unnerved by my admission, but led Achilles and I away. I went to my room and was dressed in white by my servant, and Hector led Achilles to a small ceremonial room where Paris, Andromache, Helen, Priam and a priest were waiting. There was no time to bathe, only change into a white dress with a veil. I was escorted to where Achilles and my family were waiting. It could not be a traditional wedding, but it would have to do.

The priest said a blessing over us and then there was the sacrificing of four goats to the Gods. Achilles lifted my veil, kissed me and our ceremony was over. The bridal party left Achilles and I in my room to consummate our marriage but, after today, there was no need.

"I am now the wife of the great Achilles," I said to him, but really I was saying it as much to myself.

"And I am the husband of a Princess of Troy," he smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

I undressed out of the white gown and into a nightrobe while Achilles sat in his armour on my bed. With him concentrating only on his thoughts, I watched for a few moments. He finally took notice of the silence and looked back at me.

"What were you thinking about, _husband_?" I asked, coming over and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking, _wife_, that my idea for what should happen now is the most rational," he admitted, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Go to Larissa and pretend there is no war? Larissa is in Greece; will not there be retribution when these forces return?"

"They know that Achilles and the Myrmidons are not like dogs they can command. We are more like Lions who are wild and untameable; we will do what we want and only when we say. If we leave this Trojan War, they must respect it."

I sighed. "Please, stay in Troy with me. You do not have to fight against your countryman, just stay with me. If Troy falls, even though I can defend myself, you can defend me also. Just stay with me."

"I cannot," he said, standing up. "I must leave now, Arli, or suspicion will arise. I will visit tomorrow. Goodnight, my wife."

I kissed him one last time. "Goodnight, husband."

**No one's POV **

Once outside the doors of his bride's room, Achilles was ambushed by Hector.

"You are taking my daughter away?!" The Trojan Prince hissed at his son-in-law. "I forbid it."

Achilles acknowledged his presence and continued walking through the palace. "Your ears must be strong."

"Answer me!"

"You are no longer her keeper, Prince of Troy, I am. As her husband, it is up to me to make the right decisions for our future together. What I have decided is much safer than anything she has proposed."

"We both know she'd first die before leaving Troy and her family," Hector counted, keeping up with Achilles' quick pace. "She won't leave. You must stay."

Achilles stopped suddenly and faced his father-in-law with a cool gaze. "I am going to do what is right for my wife and, if that means having to force her on a boat, then so be it. She may not realise it now but it is the only option. We will leave in a few days time and that is final."

As Achilles turned to walk on, Hector spoke. "You are not worthy of my daughter."

Achilles turned for a second time to look the man dead in the eye. "Do not get in my way, Prince Hector, or I will have to take action against you."

Hector stared as Achilles walked on, this time he did not stop. There was trouble in his words, the Prince knew it, and could only hope it didn't manifest itself into reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hector's POV **

Two months passed since my daughter's wedding and she and her husband were still no closer in making a decision. They argued the same points every second night and by the end of the second month, they became more and more frustrated with each other. Their arguments seemed more violent than a battle of swords and spears.

I was relieved when I realised that their argument soon would not matter: Troy was winning every battle, decimating the Greek forces, and it seemed as if the war would be over in another month's time.

When the Greeks' morale had fallen to a spectacular low, the war council convened. I had to follow the orders and attack the Greeks while they were weak. Once the balls of burning hay had done their job, I came into their territory with my men. The fight started while the sun was slowly rising, and it looked like victory was finally ours, but then the Greeks started cheering, as if they were being supported by the Gods themselves.

I turned to see Achilles and his Myrmidons coming towards us, and my blood boiled. His words on their wedding night and their vicious arguments now had a clearer meaning; he planned to kill me after finding his way into Troy and marrying my daughter all along! He had made his way into my daughter's heart like a snake to take Troy from the inside, all for the sake of glory.

Well, I would kill him before he does me…

I fought to get to him and when he and I were standing in front of each other, both our armies were silenced. He seemed a little too impatient to kill me, taking great risks with his sword, but all I could think about was that I could not let him win. He had to be stopped.

And then I had him. His neck sliced open, a gurgling sound came from his throat and he fell. I had killed Achilles…or at least I thought I had.

Once the helmet was off, I realised my grave mistake. Could this boy be his brother? I looked up at the sky in despair, praying for my own soul, and for the boy's. I knew it was my duty to put the poor creature out of his misery.

After I ordered my men back to Troy, King Odysseus came beside me and informed me that the dead boy was Achilles' cousin…

**Arli's POV **

When I awoke, black smoke filled the horizon and I knew another battle had been fought while I had been asleep, but I felt in my heart that something was wrong. Still in my nightgown, I ran to Hector's room, only to find Andromache with her son, pacing the room.

I ran out of there before Andromache could say anything and made my way to the palace entrance. He was there, walking up the stairs, heading towards me. I could see fresh blood on his armour, and I immediately felt it was of someone I knew.

"Hector, whose blood covers your breastplate?"

"Arli..."

"Answer me, Father!" I yelled.

"It is the blood of your husband's cousin."

"Oh, not Patroclus!" I cried, sinking to the marble ground.

Hector lifted me up under my arm and brought me in close to him. "I thought he was Achilles trying to attack me. I thought he went back on his word. I only knew when it was too late, Arli, I swear."

"I do not know what he will do!" I said, walking back with Hector to my room.

"Do not go to see him tonight; he'll be blind with rage and grieving. I do not want him to see you as an object for revenge."

"Then I will not," I promised, opening the door to my room.

Hector kissed my forehead. "My daughter…I love you."

"As do I, Father," I replied before he left me.

But, as the hours passed, I longed to see him! I was desperate to comfort him and tell him how it was all a mistake. The long afternoon turned into evening and I continued to refuse food and anyone to see me. I only stood out on the terrace, watching as pyres were lit in the distance and knowing that one of them was for Patroclus.

After hours of forcing myself to stay awake, I feel asleep, only to be awoken in fright after hearing a noise on the terrace. I sat up to see Achilles sitting on the marble step in my room that leads to the terrace. As he saw me rise, he did also and came over to sit beside me on my bed.

"Achilles…" I said, taking his hand and kissing it.

"How are you, wife?" He asked, his voice oddly cold.

I shook my head. "Never mind about me, my love, it is you that I want to know about!"

"Why have you not been to visit me? I waited patiently for you to come to me," he said, ignoring my previous words.

"Hector advised me not to. He thought that if I went to you, you would be blinded by rage."

There was a smirk in his voice as he continued. "Why would I hurt my wife? Could it be because her father murdered my beloved cousin?"

"Achilles, he thought it was you going back on your word! He could not distinguish between you and Patroclus underneath all your armour. He feels so horrible abou—"

"I do not care what _he_ feels!" Achilles yelled, but not loud enough to wake anybody. "Hector _must_ pay!"

"Patroclus acted foolishly!" I yelled back. "He donned your armour, thinking the delusional thought that he could beat Hector, and pretended to be you. What else could my father believe?"

"He did not even trust me enough to believe it was not me!"

"It was a tragic accident, my love," I said, bringing him into my arms. "If he could take it back, he would."

Achilles pushed me back onto the bed. "No, Arlina! A life for a life; Patroclus must be avenged."

I tried holding him again, but he pushed me away. "It does not have to be this way!"

"Yes, it does!" He said finally, walking out to the terrace. "Tell your father I will see him tomorrow."

Before I could respond, he slid down a column and was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep, but when I awoke, my eyes could not focus and a fire travelled up to my throat. I ran to the pot near my bed and spilled my stomach out into it.

There were footsteps coming from the terrace and heading into my room. I felt their hand touch upon my shoulder and I looked up.

"Arlina," Hector said soothingly. "Let us get you some fresh air."

Hector helped me onto the terrace, where I quickly sat down on the cold marble floor, and knelt down beside me.

"At times like this, I wish you had a mother to speak to," he said quietly. "She would be the one to reassure you about all of this, not me. I just hope that you do not have to be both its mother _and_ father."

I burst into tears. "Do not meet him. We can still resolve this peacefully. Time is all that is need—"

"My blood ran cold when I killed that boy. Participating in this battle will show that I am admitting my guilt; losing it will be my atonement, and winning it will mean that Hades is not ready for me yet."

"How can you leave me and Andromache like this? It is selfish of you to go; it would mean you only care about your need to be redeemed for no reason at all!"

"Arli, do not argue," Hector urged.

"_But it was not your fault!"_ I screeched as loud as my lungs would allow.

Hector placed my head between his two hands and kissed my hair. "I must go nonetheless."

"No," I cried weakly.

"Arli, we have to speak about something very serious now. If the city is somehow ever taken—and I pray it will not—I want you to follow Andromache. There is a passage that leads out of the city and you must follow it…with or without your husband."

I nodded my head, knowing that I could never change his sense of honour.

"I must make myself ready, then," Hector said, standing up. "I will ask for a servant to bring you water."

As he left, I felt more and more helpless. I drank my water, I dressed and I walked out to find Hector without saying a word. Just as I had found him, I could hear Achilles screaming his name beyond the wall.

"For the last time, father, do not go," I begged, holding his arm.

"No, Arli," he commanded. "Stay with Priam and Paris!"

I grabbed his arm tighter. "No! I am coming with you. Let me have that at least?"

Hector scowled but gave into my request and we made out way down to the gate. He gave me a kiss and held me tight in his arms before ordering the gate to open. Achilles, I could see, was standing with his spear and shield at the ready, barely containing his urge for bloodshed. When the gate closed, I felt my heart break with the knowledge that one of them would die out there. There was talking, but only sound, not formed words, reached my ears. More frightening was the sounds of clashing swords, which seemed to go on forever until I looked up to where Andromache was, and saw her turn away from the fight.

"Open the gate!" I commanded the guards, who obeyed without hesitation.

"Achilles, no!" I screamed as I saw Hector on his knees and Achilles ready to deliver the final blow. I ran over to where Hector had dropped his sword and picked it up, ready to engage my husband in battle.

I swung at him and forced him away from my father. I tried slicing his stomach, but he blocked it with the side of his sword, stepping back while he did so. Many times he tried to disarm me, but it was of no use: I was fighting the best battle of my life. Never before I had I moved so fast and attacked with so much strength…Hector would have been proud.

"Arli, stop this! I do not want to have to hurt you," Achilles said, blocking my attempt at slicing his wrist off.

I barred my teeth. "Fight me properly, Achilles! You will not find mercy from me today."

"You are my wife!" He countered, finally defending himself in an aggressive way.

I reeled back from his block, my sword almost escaping my hand. "And I am his daughter!"

"You want to die like him?!" He yelled back at me. "So be it!"

Achilles now tried offensive moves on me, while I struggled to defend myself against the ferocity of his attacks. As much as I struggled, however, I never slowed or gave him any opportunity until I heard Hector moan in pain from behind me. I turned for barely a second to see Hector, but this was enough time for Achilles to knock the sword from my hand. I stared at my empty hand and at him, waiting for him to decide my fate.

"Achilles!" Hector called weakly from behind me, and I turned my head to see him crawling up to us, clutching his chest. "You came for me, not her! End this!"

Achilles turned his attention away from me and, before I could stop him, he strode over to Hector and pushed his sword into his chest. I screamed in horror and ran over to my father's lifeless body, unable to breathe as I held it in my arms. Before I even started to cry, Achilles' hand gripped my arm and pulled me upwards. He began dragging me over to his chariot, where he cut off some rope and tied my hands to it, and then went back for Hector.

"Leave him be, Achilles, please?!" I screamed as I saw him tying his legs to the back of the chariot.

Achilles did not listen to my begging; instead he remained silent as he drove back to the Greek camp with my father's body being dragged behind us. I looked back at Troy's walls and cried uncontrollably with the knowledge that Troy, for the first time in a hundred years, was vulnerable.

Every Greek soldier stood dumbstruck as Achilles rode back into camp with Hector's mutilated body. When we arrived out the front of his hut, Eudorus came to take the reins while Achilles untied me and forced me inside.

I curled up on the furs, crying into my forearms, while Achilles took off his armour. His eyes burned into my skin as he stared at me while he washed himself, but he remained silent, even as he sat down on the other side of the hut to continue his watch over me.

After the whole day passed with us not speaking to one another, Eudorus came through the door with a plate of food.

"Dinner, my lord," he said, taking the plate over to the small table in the centre of the room, and then leaving when Achilles motioned him away.

Achilles went over and picked up the plate of dried fish, bread and olives. "Eat, my wife," he said, crouching beside me with the plate. As soon as I smelt the fish, I felt the fire from the morning burn my throat and I grabbed a nearby basin just in time. Achilles sprung into action; holding my hair up until I finished emptying my stomach, and then he fetched me some water.

Never before had I seen him with such panic across his face. "Are you ill?"

"No, Achilles…I am with child," I sighed, dizzy from the vomiting.

His mouth gaped open and he stared at my middle. He reached his arm out slowly towards my stomach, but I turned away. Achilles was visibly upset by my rejection, and sighed as he got up to empty the basin outside.

"We are leaving tomorrow," he declared when he came back inside. "Our child will be born in safety, and we will leave this war behind."

I laughed mirthlessly. "No, Achilles, I will not leave with you."

"You want to stay here and wait for them to get past those walls, then?" He asked, waving his hand towards Troy.

"You killed my father; why should I leave with you?" I asked.

He crouched down and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Because my love for you has not changed, that is why. And you cannot tell me that you do not love me, Arli, because I know you still do."

"Of course I still love you! But I loved my father, too."

"And I am the father of the child growing inside of you, Arli. Our son or daughter does not need to know of war or despair," he sighed, standing again. "You knew you were with child this morning, yet you still fought me. Why?"

"You think of me only as a woman; a wife and soon a mother, but you forget I was also Hector's successor."

"All the same, we are leaving tomorrow."

I did not reply. I merely started eating the bread that was left for us, and then waited for him to take me to sleep with him. As he held me close to him under the furs, his hand resting over my womb, I reached for the knife Eudorus left with the fish. Once I had the knife, I rolled onto Achilles and pressed it to his throat.

He looked at me with dead eyes. "Do you really want to leave me that much? Arli, kill me, because I will not let you leave otherwise."

His hands moved up the sides of my legs, underneath my gown, and came to rest on my waist. In return I leaned down, the knife still at his throat, and kissed my husband passionately, our lips seemingly never wanting to part.

"I do still love you, my husband. Remember that," I said, returning to my position and then I used the handle of the knife to strike the side of his head.

With that he was unconscious and his grip loosened, letting me escape. Once out of the hut I found my father's body lying in the sand against the wall, and I let myself kneel down to kiss his forehead one last time, hating myself for not being able to take him back with me. Under the cover of darkness, I made my way to the secret entrance in the wall. Once inside I headed to Priam's bedchamber, telling the guards along the way to gather boulders to block the secret entrance.

"Arlina?" King Priam asked, dazed from his slumber. "Is that you?"

"Yes, my King," I said, embracing him. "I have escaped and returned to help Troy."

His voice was now with a hopeless tone. "How can you help, my dear?"

"Give me command of Troy's army and I will show you."


End file.
